Warfare
by Chica Inglesa
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by the Dark, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione must race against time before Lord Voldemort gets what he wants.Rated M. EPILOGUE ADDED. COMPLETE.
1. Captured

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or magical situations that are described in J.K.Rowlings Harry Potter series and so on and so forth.

**WARNING: **Sexual scenes will be present in future chapters. So don't read it if you don't like it.

And finally, enjoy. If you do, Review, if you don't, Review!

**WARFARE**

CHAPTER ONE -

Captured

Ginny had been there for ten months, not being able to partake in the Wizarding War. Due to malfunctioned security, and lack of Wards, Death Eaters had kidnapped her.

Her brother, Bill Weasley, was there with her, he put up a good fight, all the while his little sister was unaware of what was going on downstairs, her bedroom was just under the attic. The anguished shout of "Ginny!" was what alerted her, made her snatch up her wand, and dash down five flights of stairs. The scene that greeted her tugged at her heartstrings. In the middle of the room lay her brother's body, and hooded figure standing over him clad all in black, and his face was covered with a white mask.

Her gasp of surprise and sadness alerted the anonymous Death Eater responsible, who turned and raised his wand, Ginny's slipping out of her hand -

"_Stupefy!_"

* * *

When Ginny came to her senses, the smell of singed flesh and slime stung her nostrils; the sight that greeted her was the same of what her nose had smelt.

"Bill..." she began crying into her mucky hands after realising that Bill no longer existed.

"Stop blubbering!" hissed an aggravated voice, "you'll be out of here soon enough!"

"Whosair?" she said groggily.

"No questions," the contemptuous voice came again.

"Where am I?"

"Dungeons. No more questions or I'll string you up and make you wish you'd never been born." At that instant, a door up ahead banged open and Ginny could hear footsteps making their way forward.

"Malfoy," Ginny heard the guard say in the same unconcerning voice. "What do you want?"

Ginny heard Lucius Malfoy's voice retort. "The Dark Lord wants to take a gander at his new...prisoner."

Ginny heard the sound of a rusty metal lock being opened, and dim light flooded through a doorway in front of Ginny, stinging her eyes.

"Out!" demanded the guard.

She stood up, wobbling slightly, her knees were weak despite obeying the order; falling would have been a sign of weakness, and Ginny wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," Malfoy said as Ginny approached. "I don't think this grime will be tolerated by the Dark Lord," he said, with a sinister smirk twisting his lips.

"Where am I?" Ginny demanded, her courage simmering.

"You are in no position to be demanding answers," he said, in a smarmy voice. Ginny spat at him. "Very rough around the edges I see, but that's to be expected coming from a dirty muggle-loving family!" he said clearly, before giving a cold, short laugh.

Lucius Malfoy pushed Ginny out of the dungeons, and into the main part of the house, shouting "Turvy!" an instant POP! echoing Lucius Malfoy's call.

"Take Miss Weasley to get," he looked her up and down, "_cleaned up._" He pushed her away from himself once more, and walked off, sharply turning a corner.

"Hold on to Turvy, Miss," squeaked the house elf.

But, the house elf already had Ginny's hand, and disappeared with another resounding POP!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was once again taking Ginny somewhere; Ginny's bet was placed on Lord Voldemort. Despite her relentless courage earlier, fear was racing through her veins, as though her unease had replaced her red blood.

They stopped at a large brown oak door, right at the end of the corridor. Ginny felt she could have fainted right there and then with the building anxiety. What could he want with her?

_Knock Knock_

Mr. Malfoy entered the room, dim light was provided by the candelabras hanging on either side of the small room.

"My Lord," Malfoy went to his knee, bowing his head. Ginny felt she could have laughed at the sight; a Malfoy bowing down. But fear throttled any thoughts of bursts of laughter from Ginny's mind. "Miss Weasley."

The chair facing the fire swivelled slowly, revealing...an extremely young man. Ginny, again, would have laughed had the extremely young man not been Tom Riddle. From the vivid description Ron had given her of Lord Voldemort he was meant to look like, in short, a snake. Tom did not look like a snake.

Despite no appearance of a hideous monster, Ginny's heart skipped five beats.

"Rise, Lucius," came the voice that Ginny had heard a thousand times in her first year at Hogwarts, soothing her. "Leave us now."

It was probably the only time she wished that Lucius Malfoy, or any Malfoy for that matter, would stay in the same room as her, as the door clicked shut.

"Long time, no see, Ginny," Tom said, leaning back in his chair, setting his gaze on Ginny's body, who was staring blankly ahead, unable to comprehend any situation where it would be possible for him to have ever come back as a young man.

He smiled a wicked smile, and Ginny's life ended.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Also if there are any questions, I'd be glad to answer them. 


	2. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters present in this fic, or magical situations (spells etc) that are described in J.K.Rowling's _Harry Potter _series.

**Warning:** Sexual scenes (may be trashy lol)

CHAPTER TWO-

Remembrance.

At first she resisted and cried, after a while she'd only whimper, and then she began clutching at the pillows and sheets, and sometimes, but rarely, she'd try to run away from him, yet he'd always catch her and say "give up, Ginny." She never did, until he started threatening her with the death of her family, for he knew that she wouldn't really mind dying, but if her family died she would never be able to forgive herself.

Ginny's eventual submission was all in vain, however, for, unbeknownst to her, only two members of her family had survived.

TEN MONTHS AFTER CAPTURE

**SEPTEMBER 10th 1999**

That month, Tom had gone away on some sort of business, a terrible one Ginny supposed, she didn't really _want_ to know what he was up to or where he was as long as he wasn't anywhere near her, she was fine. She spent her time wisely, and visited the library often, something she couldn't do when Tom was there, and she read up on all kinds of subjects, including alchemy, and even necromancy, which seemed like something Tom would be quite knowledgable in.

Halfway through the month, she felt ill one morning shortly after waking, and she'd rushed into the bathroom when she realised she was going to be sick. She didn't really think anything of it, and continued with her day like she normally would, and it wasn't until that evening that she knew her dismissal of her illness that morning was quite wrong indeed.

Ginny had been traipsing around the library to find a new subject to read about when she felt the first hunger pang, which made her frown because it wasn't like anything she had felt before. But, she continued looking amongst the bookshelves for a good while until she felt a second pang, which made her call a house elf and enquire about dinner. It had only been early, and she never ate around that time, so she couldn't think what was wrong with her. A niggling doubt in the back of her mind was trying to find it's way to the surface, but she wouldn't let it cross her thoughts for even a second.

On her way to dinner, which she'd requested be made earlier than usual, she had felt dizzy and light-headed, and before she could even utter the first syllable of her house elf's name, her vision blacked out, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

When Ginny woke up, she found herself lying in bed, with a damp cloth over her forehead and her covers drawn up to her neck, but then she noticed a plump-looking lady hovering over her with concerned brown eyes. 

"Mum?" she whispered.

"No , Miss, I am not your Mother," the reply came in a sharp quip, and Ginny wanted to cry with disappointment. "I am your Doctor. Doctor Rosenthorpe."

"Doctor?" she said in a small voice, and looking past the doctor to see of she was in St. Mungo's, if she was then she could find a way to escape. But, she sighed when she realised it was just her stupid bedroom, she must have hit her head to make her think she could possibly in St. Mungo's, or that this woman could have ever have been her mother. She had small, watery brown eyes, pockmarked skin, and bushy black hair, she looked nothing like her mother.

"Yes, you fainted, Miss," she replied shortly. Ginny then remembered that she had been on her way to dinner, she had ordered it early because she felt hungry. "Probably because you are under-nourishing the baby."

Ginny focused on the doctor again, her eyes wide in bewilderment. "B-baby?" she stammered. "What are you talking about? I don't have a baby."

Doctor Rosenthorpe looked at her with equally wide eyes, but hers were more shocked than confused. "Didn't you know? You're with child, Miss," she stated in a tone that made Ginny feel foolish for a moment.

"No, I can't be," she replied forcefully, her expression turned to anger, "it's not possible."

The doctor glanced at Ginny with an expression that suggested she thought Ginny was a bit of a simpleton, which made her glare at the medic. Of course she knew how babies were made, she just couldn't see how Tom could even make life when he destroyed so carelessly, babies were supposed to be made from love, not their one-sided unions. "Miss, you _are _pregnant, without a doubt, I can even prove it to you if you would like?"

"No, it's fine," Ginny sighed, "I believe you, unfortunately." She slumped back against the pillows and tried to figure a way out of this predicament, but she couldn't see any alternative other than one. "Can't you...get rid of it...?" she said quietly, guilt instantly filling her as soon as the words left her lips, and she felt even worse than she had before.

The other female gasped in shock, her eyes wide again. "Why, Miss?!" she crowed. "Why would you wish to eradicate the Dark Lord's blood? He is a descendant of the great Slytherin." Ginny would have rolled her eyes at the woman's devoted words had the situation not been so serious, but she felt nauseated at her worship of Tom like he was some sort of saviour or something. "I cannot grant you a termination, unless the Dark Lord orders me to carry out one."

Those words made Ginny incredibly anxious, she didn't want Tom to know that she was pregnant, she might be able to do something before she started showing, she might even be able to escape successfully. "Please, don't tell him," she whispered, just in case Tom were nearby, even though she knew he wasn't. "I don't want him to know just yet, please," she begged, hoping the doctor's indoctrinated mind had some sympathy for her.

"I cannot withold -."

"Please, I am begging you, Doctor Rosenthorpe," Ginny interrupted softly, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

The older woman's coldness seemed to falter for a few moments at the sight of Ginny's shining eyes. "If He finds out, Miss, then-."

Ginny smiled reassuringly at the doctor. "I won't tell if you don't," she muttered, that single phrase making her remember using it on Fred and George numerous times, if they caught each other doing something they shouldn't.

* * *

**OCTOBER 9th 1999**

Ginny was sitting in the morning room, with the french doors pushed wide open to let in the fresh air of the gardens. It was then when she heard Tom's footsteps nearing her, filling her with dread, she knew it was him by the sound of the steps, and she could hear House Elves bustling about frantically around him, bowing to his every whim probably, taking his cloak, and gloves for him she presumed.

Ginny's presumption was correct, about ten House Elves had surrounded Tom the moment he had entered the Manor's entrance hall, whereupon he had immediately asked where Ginny was, and began barking orders at them for the dinner arrangements as he made his way to the morning room. Once he shooed away the House Elves he entered the room and instantly noticed Ginny sitting by the open doors. She hadn't bothered looking up, already knowing who was there, and she shifted her dress slightly in an effort to hide the small bump growing on her abdomen, but Tom didn't take any notice. He went to the drinks cabinet and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey, poured himself a drink and took his jacket off. He took a few sips of his whiskey, and smirked viciously at Ginny's back as he thought of a way to ruin her day.

All the while Ginny stared ahead.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello' then, Ginny?" he questioned coldly as he walked over to her, and he reached his hand out to stroke her hair with an air of posession. "I've been gone for a month, you realise, I think I deserve a 'hello'."

"Hello," she said contemptuously.

There was a silence, and then he pulled on her hair sharply. "Don't talk to me like that, Ginevra," she turned to look at him standing behind her arrogantly, Firewhiskey in hand, his eyes telling her that she was his. That is what she felt like every time he looked at her, like she was his toy.

"Ginny, I think that after being so good and faithful to you," he smirked at her, and took another sip of his drink, "that I deserve a little...present of sorts." He knelt down, eye to eye with her, blue eyes staring into Ginny's brown. He leant forward, his lips touching hers slightly. "I think that I shall unwrap it tonight," he said in a low voice.

Tom instantly moved away from Ginny when the sound of a POP! signalled the arrival of a House Elf.

"What!" Tom said irritably, and it made the House Elf flinch back, and bow low. Ginny sighed, knowing exactly how the poor elf felt.

"Lucius Malfoy is here to see sir," the House Elf tittered, with its big tennis ball eyes bulging.

Tom sighed, "send him in." The House Elf bowed once more to his Master and was gone with another POP! "Ginny, go and sit outside for a while," he ordered. and he watched her stand up and walk out into the gardens where she sat on the steps of the patio.

_I will not be able to hide it forever, _she thought glumly._ He is obviously going to notice some time._

She heard Lucius Malfoy's voice saying something about a party, Tom seemed opposed to the whole idea and what it stood for; "I have no interest in _parties_, Lucius." Then she heard Malfoy say; "_She _would enjoy it."

_'She' has a name,_ Ginny thought venomously.

Ginny didn't hear Tom's reply. But, now they were talking about the War, making Ginny listen more closely. "We've pushed through 30 Auror strongholds, the Potter boy is not with any of them, and nobody is saying a word." "Have you tried other methods?" "Veritaserum is being brewed at this moment, my Lord. Wouldn't the girl know of his whereabouts?" "She was not with the Potter brat at the time, and the old fool always makes sure that only people deep in his organisation know his plans. Have you tried transport. Wizarding and muggle?" "We'll get onto it." "Good. Is that all?" "Yes."

A moment passed and she heard the door inside click shut. Lucius Malfoy had left after only a short visit, and Ginny was mildly pleased that they hadn't managed to catch Harry, only mildly because some of her family may have got caught in the crossfire.

"Ginny," Tom called to her. "Come here." She sighed, but pulled herself to her feet all the same, and made her way back into the morning room. Tom was sitting in the blue velvet armchair with his arm outstretched for her to take his hand, and his eyes bore into hers, daring her to disobey him with that murderous glint in his blue irises, that would always make her obey otherwise her family would have to suffer the consequences. So, she walked to him, and slipped her hand into his cold one and let herself be pulled onto his lap. He gave a quiet laugh, but it was cruel and mocking, and she knew her pain was showing, she knew he noticed it, but he didn't care, as long as he was happy, he didn't care.

She wanted her mother so badly, even a photo would suffice, but Tom wouldn't even give her that. Ginny nearly began to cry, but she forced the tears back to their source; she didn't want to show Tom that he was upsetting her, she thought and knew that he'd take pleasure in it.

Tom couldn't believe how complacent she was being, usually she would at least have a defiant look in her eyes, but now she didn't even have that, she was just broken.

* * *

_(Tom's POV)_

"Ginny..." I called her from her place on the balcony. "Inside now, I want to open my present," I gave her a smug look as she entered the bedroom, closing the glass doors behind her.

I watched her sit down at her dressing table brushing her hair, and unbuttoning her dress. I laughed silently knowing that she was mine. She had only her short, thin petticoat on now, and oh how she looked so submissive, she might not resist tonight. Good.

I picked myself up off of the bed, taking my belt off. Still occupying herself with brushing her hair. One, two buttons. One, two strokes. Three, four, and five buttons. Three, four, and five strokes. I took my shirt off, folding it neatly beside the bed. I untied my shoelaces. She untied her hair ribbon. I placed my shoes next to my shirt. She laid her hair ribbon beside her brush. One button, another stroke, a zip, another stroke. I folded my trousers neatly placing them on top of my shirt. She neatly placed her dress on her dressing table.

I walked to her, pulling her up from her seat. She was about an inch shorter than I, so I had to bend my head to kiss her, my finger lifting her chin up. I kissed her neck, my thumb tracing her lips and chin. I pulled her chin down, opening her mouth.

"Ginny, I think that you have missed me, you haven't tried running away," I whispered. Her protest was muffled as my tongue slid over hers. My hand glided over her skin and under petticoat, pressing her back and pushing her against me. I wrapped both arms around her, undoing the buttons on her petticoat, desperate to get it off her.

She gasped, as I had to rip it off her out of terrible desperation. I threw it to the floor, and picked her up by the legs, and wrapped them around my waist, taking her over to the bed where I intended to be satisfied. Her legs slipped as I pushed her down underneath me.

As soon as her head hit the pillow I kissed her fiercely, leaving her mouth scarlet. She tried moving her face sideways to prevent me from kissing her, I don't know why she bothers.

"You know I enjoy you fighting, Ginny, because I always win in the end," I said, smirking, "so just give up." She looked at me with an 'How dare he?' look. I laughed and told her, my voice dripping with sarcasm, that she looked beautiful like that.

I bent my head to kiss her neck instead since she wasn't giving in. She had her face in the pillow, waiting for me, her eyes shut tight. _Close your eyes and think of England._

"Ginny," I said. She mumbled something incoherent. "Look at me," I demanded. As soon as she looked at me, fear in her eyes, I pushed inside her. She flinched, clutching at the pillow still, and releasing a breath that hit my face, she must have been holding it in.

I gave a short moan into her skin, delighting in the pressure she gave. I pushed my self up with my arms and began to thrust hard into her, sounds omitting from her scarlet lips each time I pushed. I moved closer to her, and lifted her leg around my waist again, allowing me to push deeper into her where it was hot. She cried out and lifted her hand as if to clutch at my shoulder, but she thought twice and let it fall back down, I took it instead, gripping it and making my knuckles turn white.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, her breasts would brush against my chest with every rise. I covered one of her breasts with my hand, caressing it gently. I bent my head down and licked her nipple, then bit down on it. She gasped; I was hurting her. She had her hand on my cheek, waiting for me to stop harassing her breasts.

"Please..." she gave a look of discomfort. I kissed her lips and bit down on them instead. Her noises heard more closely now.

I buried my face into her neck, taking in her scent. I thrust harder into her, wanting to hear her moan. She whimpered my name, which seemed so much better. I rewarded her with a deep thrust, and felt her clench around me, her mouth letting out a long sigh.

I felt my body begin to tense, I moved faster into her not wanting to prolong it. She made a sound from deep within her throat, throwing her head back. I took both her hands, gripping them, my head hanging limp as I thrust into her once more before emptying myself inside her. We stayed like that for a moment, needing to catch our breath.

I leant down and kissed her lips, she smelled strongly of vanilla and peaches. Her mouth was open slightly, still letting out shallow gasps of breath. Her red hair plastered to her neck, what a lovely picture she made!

She seemed to relax when I got up off her, pulling some pyjama bottoms on.

I leant over her, she was staring at the air in front of her. What a funny girl. "Ginny," I brought her out of her reverie. "Get some night things on, there's a good girl."

She picked herself up off the bed, and put on a simple cotton nightdress. I watched her movements. She brushed her hair again though I couldn't see the point, she turned around her eyes locking with mine. I held my hand out to her. "Come." She walked forward hesitantly, and took my hand again, now I know she is mine.

* * *


	3. Tactics

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, or magical situations which are described in J.K.Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series, and so on, so forth.

A/N: This chapter has very small, minute Ginny/Tom interaction. There is a small Lucius/Narcissa scene.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE-

Tactics.

Maybe it was an obsession, for you could always catch Tom watching Ginny, sometimes with a vicious look, sometimes pensive, and sometimes blank.

Ginny knew that Tom had begun to spy her a lot, especially at the rare occasion of a party (which neither of them took any pleasure in). Ginny thought he was becoming suspicious, although there was barely anything to notice. But, someone did notice.

She had been standing alone, like she always did at parties, by the doors leading out to the West Garden, when a middle-aged woman named Mildred Cray approached and begun talking to her.

"Miss Weasley," Mildred took a quick glance over to where Tom was with some of the other men, "how are you?" Ginny was surprised. No one ever came to talk to her, and Ginny thought that Mildred was trying to be nice. Mildred was simply a woman who would like to insult others in subtle ways to make herself feel good.

"I am fine, Mrs. Cray," Ginny said politely, glancing over at the groups of chattering women. "How are you?"

She ignored Ginny's sentiment. "That is a fine dress, Miss Weasley, I see being the Dark Lord's mistress has other..._perks_," Ginny frowned questionably at her, "but, your stomach seems to strain against the fabric slightly," she gave a small smirk. _That'll teach her for upsetting my daughter._

Ginny didn't see the petty insult; she saw Tom staring thoughtfully at her, Ginny became startled, and moved quickly away from the smirking woman, and mumbled a 'goodbye.'

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had noticed something also.

"Narcissa," he said, trying to reason with his stubborn wife, "there is an obvious..._affection _for that muggle-loving brat."

"Lucius," she said amused, and also annoyed at Lucius' insistent chatter on the subject, "I really don't think that love is a capability here."

"I did not say love," he said, propping his feet up on the desk, where Narcissa promptly pushed them back to the floor. "Now, obsession _is _a capability."

"She has not even been there for a year, Lucius, that cannot happen in such a short space of time," Narcissa replied, checking her fingernails.

"You only took a minute," he said smirking. Narcissa glared at him. "The Dark Lord has not been in such a close proximity with a girl in this way for this long."

"Does it matter that much?" Narcissa said offhandedly. "I don't think the Dark Lord will appreciate you trying to babysit him."

"She's an annoying interference," he said. "Maybe you should strike up a...friendship with Miss Weasley," he gave a knowing glance to Narcissa. "Keep her away from him." He mumbled something.

Narcissa grinned, and said pointedly. "You want him to finish plans. Well, I'll only do it for you, but," she stood up, standing over him. "_You'll _have to arrange these little _meetings _though, won't you?"

"Yes, dear," he replied in a resigned tone.

* * *


	4. Rebellion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters present in this fic, or any magical situations described in J.K.Rowling's _Harry Potter _series

Review! I like them. If you feel that this fic is an offensive insult to fandom, review! Thanks.

Anyway, onto the next chapter which is entitled:

CHAPTER FOUR-

Rebellion.

A month had passed, and Narcissa met up with Ginny almost every week. Ginny couldn't see the point; they both bored the hell out of each other. Ginny began to get even more anxious, she knew she was becoming bigger, but Tom still hadn't noticed due to the fact that he didn't care to look.

"Ginevra," Tom called her from his seat on the settee; she was by the fire reading a book. Tom was checking over papers that Lucius had given him; Tom thought that they were a load of nonsense. "I think you should come and sit with me."

Her eyes didn't leave the page. "And why is that?" she said as sweetly as she could muster.

"Because, my Ginny," he, said, emphasising on the 'my', "I won't have the pleasure of touching you for a few weeks, I need to sort out some minor glitches elsewhere."

"Minor glitches?" she echoed.

"Some filthy muggles in Switzerland seem to think they can overpower my Death Eaters, and have decided that a revolt is on the cards," he had a malicious look on his face. "So, I would like to...ah..._enjoy_ you for the remainder of my time here, Ginny."

"I never thought the Dark Lord needed any company, apart from his pet snake," Ginny felt as though something was taking over the control of her voicebox, and making her say things which were likely to make her receive a slap.

Tom simply smiled at her, amused, she hadn't expected this. Her possessed voicebox continued with the incentive that he wasn't going to punish her. "And why must I be your company? I am sure your band of followers will feel neglected," she said mockingly, Tom's smile widened at her behaviour. _Where has this come from? _"I thought I was only your common mistress, Tom."

"You don't like being my common mistress?" he said, staring at her intently, with amusement in his eyes. "I have no objections to..._upgrading_ your position, Ginny," he said in a low, suggestive tone.

Ginny turned away, her cheeks flushing red.

"Come on, Ginvera," he said in soft tone that didn't suit him. "Come and talk to me like you used to, with the diary, remember?" he patted the seat next to him, and Ginny shook her head in a child-like manner. "Why not?" he questioned. "It won't kill you." He laughed silently at the irony. "Come here, Ginny. Tell me your secrets," he gave a wicked smirk at the last sentence, and his face seemed shadowed.

Ginny hesitantly stood, feeling she had pushed far enough. She sat beside him, where he had indicated, and he pulled her to him into a twisted lovers embrace.

He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "What do you talk about with Narcissa Malfoy?" he said into her hair, Ginny thought he sounded as though he had been thinking about these 'private' conversations for some time.

"She talks about Mr. Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, mostly," Ginny replied.

"Ah, yes, I recall you deeming him as a 'snobby git'," he said, smiling. He thought that she might be right. "And what do you talk to her about?" Ginny wondered whether he was thinking that she ever talked about him.

"She speaks most of the time, other than that, just Quidditch," Ginny said quietly.

"Quidditch." Tom said bluntly. "How...quaint. Anything else, Ginny?"

"She asks me about..." Ginny trailed off suddenly, thinking it would be best to not say, but Tom persisted.

"What?" Tom questioned. "Ginny, what?"

"She asks questions about - not all the time..." Tom was beginning to get annoyed. "Only sometimes -"

"What?" He said irritably.

"You," she said quickly. "I do not say anything, Tom. I don't know anything, apart from -"

"That's a good girl," he said, cutting her short. "What does she specifically ask, Ginevra?"

"She doesn't always ask, please don't do anything -"

He interrupted her again. "I am not going to do anything, Ginny, so calm down, stop getting so hysterical, and tell me," his tone had changed again from irritable to calm.

"About your parents," Ginny said quietly, knowing that it was a delicate subject, but Tom didn't do anything. "Mainly your father." She looked up into Tom's face with doe eyes. "Please don't do anything, Tom." _I'm going to have to prevent this; I made it happen..._

Tom's eyes blazed, his anger about to burst out of him, when Ginny rested her head upon his shoulder and brushed her fingers lightly over his other shoulder as if to calm him. "I do not tolerate such things, Ginny," he said through gritted teeth. Ginny furthered her actions, leaning forward into him, her chest pressing onto his. Tom smiled, kissing her head. "It won't work, princess." He held her there all the same.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Tom," she whispered, her breath hot on his neck.

"Oh, Ginny, still as naïve as ever," Tom said lightly, stroking Ginny's hair. His tone changed again. "Your next meeting with..._her_ will be the last," he said authoritively.

Ginny nodded complacently, her previous behaviour gone from her, and Tom liked her so. He kissed her head like some distorted reward, Ginny kept her head on Tom's shoulder in case he changed his mind suddenly.

"You are a funny girl, Ginny, with your ever changing moods."

When Ginny was 11 years old, her best friend Tom would tell her she was a funny girl, in a different sense. Ginny would take delight in her conversations with Tom, but Tom would soon become bored; to him, Ginny was a tiresome child. Now, Ginny is 18, and unable to distinguish as to what Tom is to her, has been told she is a funny girl. Ginny is now afraid to talk to Tom, but Tom would never tire of Ginny; to him, she had become interesting after experiences throughout her teenage years. Others thought Ginny was merely another nice face, the same as other plain girls, but Tom thought her very beautiful in ways that would bewilder others.

Tom wanted to know what Ginny did almost every day. At the parties, he'd become extremely jealous when he thought she was looking at other men, especially when the men would leer at her. But, Tom always made sure that Ginny knew she belonged to him. Only him.

* * *

_(Ginny's POV)_

I took the chance of his little trip to call upon Doctor Rosenthorpe, so she could see if I was doing all right.

"Hello, Doctor Rosenthorpe," she shook my hand. "You know why I sent for you?" I said in a low voice.

"Yes," she said, looking over her shoulder. "My Lord is not here?"

"Obviously, I wouldn't have asked you to come," I replied. "He is gone away for a few days."

"All right, Miss," she said, taking out her wand. "This will only take a minute. You must lay on the bed, Miss." I did so.

She prodded at my stomach, and pressurised some areas slightly with her fingers. She drew her wand out, muttering a spell, and drawing a ring around my stomach in the air. I watched the ring beginning to glow all different colours. It stopped on silver. Doctor Rosenthorpe smiled. "Your child is very healthy," her face screwed up, and she frowned.

"What?" I said, worried.

"Well, unborn children aren't this healthy, and the mothers aren't usually as healthy as you are. You have not had any _violent_ bouts of morning sickness?"

"No," I replied, confused. I don't know why it was such a big deal, I was healthy and my baby was healthy, so what? She nodded slowly all the same.

"You know you will have to tell my Lord soon, Miss?" she said, putting her wand in a black leather case. "You are going to swell as the months go on."

"I know that, I'll deal with it when the time comes," I said, in an obvious tone of voice. "H-how long have I been..."

"Four months, three days, one hour and thirty minutes, Miss." That was too precise, I didn't want her knowing that exactly four months, three days, one hour and thirty minutes ago Tom was..._impregnating _me.

* * *

Tom returned the day after Doctor Rosenthorpe's visit.

"Two weeks wasn't necessary. Five days was all we needed," he laughed at that.

Ginny was relieved that the Doctor hadn't come a day late, thinking nothing of the dead muggles in Switzerland lying in a ditch somewhere.

Tom promised Ginny a present that night.

* * *

Ginny was in the lounge, standing and staring out of the window, Narcissa Malfoy was sitting by the fire in an armchair. Tom had left them, still trying to contain his rage, and stayed upstairs.

"So, Ginny how have you been?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"OK," Ginny mumbled.

Narcissa Malfoy was very pretty for a middle-aged woman. Her shiny blonde hair was as straight as an arrow, her piercing green eyes were daring, but her face always showed a superior air. Ginny now knew where Draco Malfoy's ever-present haughtiness came from.

"Have you heard, my son and Pansy Parkinson are soon getting married," Narcissa said delightfully. Ginny wasn't surprised; she was always hanging off of his arm. "He is quite reluctant though, I must agree with him there, her nose is _ghastly._" Ginny was now surprised. _Draco Malfoy, being told who to marry, haha._

Ginny was becoming bored of the conversation, and wanted to play in the gardens; it was autumn and the leaves were a lovely golden-brown colour.

"I don't mean to be rude Ginny, but you have put on some weight," Ginny wondered why it was always women who seemed to point that out.

"I haven't had much exercise, and I have been eating a lot," Ginny lied, well, she had been eating a lot though.

Narcissa raised a plucked eyebrow, thinking that the Dark Lord taking her every night was sufficient exercise. A thought just entered her mind, and she smiled to herself. _Lucius will like this. _She looked for an escape.

"I must go, I just remembered I was going to be helping Pansy and her mother with the wedding dress in half an hour," also lying.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said, letting a house elf escort her out.

Ginny went through to the main hall, opening the doors to the West Garden and stepped outside. She smiled a wide smile, glad that she was free. She ran over to the swing tied to the trees.

_"Charlie!" called a small four-year-old Ginny._

_"Ginny, don't run off!" Charlie shouted._

_"Push me on swing, Charlie!" she said in an enthusiastic voice._

_"All right..." Charlie said, breathlessly, after chasing little Ginny._

Ginny let a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and continued pushing herself on the swing.

Above these gardens was Ginny's bedroom. She didn't see Tom watching her swaying back and forth. He didn't see a tear slide down her cheek, but he noticed that she was smiling.

He was sure that she would like her present. Deeming it beautiful. _Just like her._

Ginny stopped short, tiring of the back and forth motion. She lay on the crisp grass, playing with a large leaf. Her stomach seemed slightly more prominent in her assumed position, but nobody was there to notice.

Tom was there, but he didn't notice the slight bump swelling his Ginny's stomach. Instead he was gazing at her face, watching her play with something he could not see. He decided to intrude on her childishness.

* * *

_(Ginny's PoV)_

I remembered making daisy chains, but they would all break up when I tried putting them on. I threw the leaf aside and stared at the sky.

A shadow suddenly came over me; I looked up and quickly sat myself up, smoothing out the front of my dress, hoping he hadn't noticed anything.

"You look like an earth-sprite, Ginny," he said, mockingly.

I stood up slowly, making my way back to the house; he caught my arm and pulled me back. "Stay with me." I had to walk around the whole of the West Garden, and then the back one, and then the East Garden, as we did so, I collected flowers on the way.

"We are celebrating tonight, Ginny," he murmured. "The defeat of muggle filth."

"Isn't it right to stand up for what you believe in?" I questioned.

"You understand. That is good," he said, gently. "It is what I am doing, Ginny. Remember that."

After a few more minutes silence. "Am I going?" I kept my head down, knowing the answer.

"I got your present specifically for the occasion," he took my hand, grasping it. "You are going to be my...date."

* * *

_(Tom's POV)_

She was brushing her hair before we left; I decided to give it to her. Fumbling in my robe pocket, I retrieved a box made of black silk.

I placed it on her dressing table; she stopped her motions, and looked at me in the mirror. "Open it then." She flicked up the catch, and pulled the lid open. She gasped as she saw it, probably never seen anything like it in her life. It was a tiara, silver and encrusted with diamonds. It was simple. She likes simple things.

"It's beautiful..." she touched the edges with her dainty fingers, as if it would smash if she pushed to hard.

_Matches the receiver then, doesn't it?_ Her face looked like an eager child's. Diamonds really are a girl's best friends. I picked it up and placed it on her head.

"That is better," I said, stroking her shoulders. "What do you say, Ginny?"

She stared at me for the longest time. "Thank you," she said finally.

I grinned. "Let's go then, Ginny."

* * *

Review wouldya! Hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. Decoding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters present in this fic, or magical situations (spells etc) that are described in J.K.Rowling's _Harry Potter _series.

Yes, I have 5 reviews at the very moment I am typing this.

Key: Brackets mean the beginning and end of a flashback.

CHAPTER FIVE -

Decoding.

**FEW DAYS LATER.**

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, trying to get the Dark Lord's attention. "I have some news which concerns you." He smirked at the information Narcissa had given him.

_("Are you certain, Narcissa?" Lucius had said, feeling considerably excited._

_"Yes, quite so," Narcissa replied. "She was very...jumpy when I mentioned her 'weight'." Narcissa had smiled. "I was pregnant once before, you know."_

_"How could I forget?" Lucius said, darkly, remembering her ever-changing moods, and furious rages. "Anyway, I think that you deserve a present, Narcissa."_

_Narcissa smiled slyly. "Well...")_

"Well?" Tom said, impatiently. The meeting had ended and he wanted to go and finish some plans.

Lucius moved forward to stand closer to Tom. "I would rather not say here, my Lord," he said in a low voice, casting a quick glance over the other Death Eaters.

Tom sighed, disinterested. _Being the leader isn't all it's cracked up to be. _He stood up, and walked through the door at the far end of the room. Lucius shut it behind him. The Death Eaters were murmuring "snobby bastard", "bootlicker." Not taking any notice of the fact that they were the same.

"What is so horrifying that the others innocent ears cannot hear?" Tom said, sarcastically. He sat himself down on a leather chair, by the fireplace.

"My wife, Narcissa, has reason to believe that," Lucius paused, wanting to drag it out and exacerbate the problem, "Miss Weasley is _hiding_ something from you." Lucius smiled inwardly, knowing that the Dark Lord does not appreciate such things, and he would especially not tolerate it from his 'pet'.

"And why does Mrs. Malfoy find it her place to tell you?" Tom's eyes flickered in distaste. In his eyes, Mrs. Malfoy's respectability in putting up with Mr. Malfoy and her son had faltered by sticking her nose in. "What is it that Ginevra is hiding?" he added.

"My wife is concerned for Miss Weasley," he said, in a smug voice, which Tom took no notice of. Lucius Malfoy knew Narcissa cared nothing for the Muggle-loving rat. "For her...well-being."

"And what is she hiding, Lucius?" Tom said impatiently.

"Narcissa has reason to believe that Miss Weasley is pregnant," Lucius held back maniacal laughter, giving a small smile instead.

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.

Tom finally spoke, looking Lucius directly in the eye. "How does your wife know this?" he said, leaning forward, his tone was daring Lucius to lie, telling him what he would do if he were lying.

"She noticed that Miss Weasley has gotten slightly fat around her stomach and," Lucius faltered, "breasts," he finished in a small voice.

Tom looked at Lucius as though he were idiotic. "Weight, Lucius, there is such a thing," he said bluntly.

"When Narcissa mentioned this to Miss Weasley, she said that she seemed put-out, and quickly changed the subject," Lucius added an afterthought from when Narcissa was pregnant. "And she had unexplainable changes in her mood, my Lord." _This has got to work._

Tom remembered Ginny's behaviour a few days earlier. "If you are lying to me, Lucius, you now what I will do to you." _I'll have to talk with Ginevra._Then as an afterthought; _her breasts have gotten slightly bigger._

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I am fully aware of the consequences." _For Miss Weasley._

"Good. This meeting is over," Tom said in a finishing tone. "Send the other Death Eaters away." Tom stood, turning his back on Lucius and staring out of the tiny window at the side of the room.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius repeated. He rewarded himself with a chilling smile, and an invisible pat on the back for his excellent cunning.

As Lucius left the room, Tom picked up a glass from his table, and poured himself a drink.

"If it is true," he said to himself. "Why would she keep it from me?" Tom felt anger rising in his chest. "She may not know, but how could she not?" Tom felt immensely disorganised for not seeing it before, for being unable to comprehend her for once, his rage took over, and he threw the glass forcefully at the wall, watching it shatter. Tom imagined how Ginny would look later on in her pregnancy; if it were true.

Tom left the room, and went in search for Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was enjoying the afternoon sun out on the balcony. In the distance she could see some of the ocean above the trees, which were not too tall. She was wondering why Tom had wanted a house or headquarters or whatever it was, near the sea. When the man in question entered the room.

He looked about the room, when his eyes landed on her small figure sitting out on the balcony with her back to him. He creeped toward her, and set his hand on her shoulder, gripping it. Ginny gasped in surprise, turning to see him staring down at her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Ginny," he began, gently. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Ginny stared back at him, then held her head down. "N-no," she stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Somebody tells me you do need to tell me something, and I highly doubt that the person is lying to me," Tom said, losing his gentleness, and pulling her up. "Get inside, now," he growled. Tom wanted it from her mouth. She obeyed, and sat on a chair by the balcony windows. Tom followed behind her, shutting the glass doors.

"Get up," he sounded like a General demanding proper actions when being given a report. Ginny stood, and Tom moved in front of her. "Look at me," he demanded. Ginny lifted her eyes to his.

"I-I don't have a-anything t-to confess," she insisted, her voice betraying her.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he said as if he were speaking to a naughty child. "Your insistent choice of hiding this from me only makes it worse for you. So, don't lie to me, I know you are lying, you silly girl," he said, sneering.

Ginny couldn't find the words, she was against everything he stood for, and she didn't want to tell him on this basis. She _couldn't_ tell him.

"Shall I help you along, Ginny?" he said, maliciously. He grabbed her arms, pressuring his fingers into her skin slightly.

"Don't -"

"I think that Ginny has been a very naughty little girl, and has been hiding something important from me," he said in a mock-thoughtful voice as he began gripping her arms harder.

"I haven't done anything," she said in forceful voice. "Please, Tom, let go, you're hurting me!"

"That is the point, Ginny," he said bluntly. "Now," he said, reverting back to the mocking voice. "I wonder what it could be that little Ginny is hiding from her..._master,_" he sneered, lewdly, and smirking at it. "Maybe a treacherous doctor knows, hmm?"

Tears were sliding down Ginny's cheeks; the agonising pain in her arms was unbearable. "Please, let go!"

"Tell me, Ginevra," he hissed. She cried harder, trying to push herself away from him, only resulting in more pain. "Tell me, you stupid girl!" he shouted.

Ginny mumbled something that couldn't be heard over sobbing.

"Stop crying! You should know physical pain is _nothing_ compared to emotional pain!" he said, reminding her of a lesson he had taught her before he took her down to the Chamber of Secrets. "I cannot hear your juvenile mumblings."

"All right," she said, he tears dying down, her face presenting clear-cut pain. "I'll tell you," she said, her voice laced with tremblings. "I got pregnant by a murderer!" she shouted at him.

Tom let her go, Ginny kept her head down and rubbed the forming bruises on her arms. As she lifted her head, Tom slapped her hard across the face. Ginny gasped and put a hand to her cheek. "That's for shouting at me." He then pulled her to him, wanting to feel her as though it could justify his slap. Ginny felt disgusted. "Why did you want to keep it from me, Ginny?" he said holding her at arms length, watching the blood rush to her cheek, and the bruises forming on her pale skin.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly. Then adding. "I thought before I got any bigger someone would come for me, take me back to my family," she said brutally.

"No one is coming for you, Ginny," he said surely. "The only person you have is me, so I would suggest you take these silly notions from your mind, and think about how you are going to stay with me forever." Ginny looked at him, repulsed. _Dirty git._ "Now, you will never hide anything from me again, Ginny, do you understand?" Ginny didn't answer, deciding to ignore him. Tom raised his hand again, and Ginny stared horrified, pulling with all her might and wrenching out of his locking grasp, running for the door. His hand reached for her, missing her flying hair by a millimetre.

She threw open the door, running for the stairs. Tom didn't bother going after her, knowing that the guards would get her, and drag her back to him, throwing her at his feet.

Ginny sprinted down the steps, and then suddenly felt herself falling, and falling, and she couldn't stop...

Tom's head snapped up as he heard a bloodcurdling scream fill the whole house

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore," a man with greasy black hair addressed the wizened wizard. "I have information concerning Mr. Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley is not here, Severus," Dumbledore said grievously. "He, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter have sneaked out again."

Snape sighed. They had no idea about the dangers they were risking. "I will inform you then, Prof. Dumbledore," Snape sat himself down on the chair across from Dumbledore. "I have reason to believe that Miss Ginevra Weasley is not dead."

Dumbledore smiled a small smile. "And what reason do you have?"

Snape related to Professor Dumbldore what he had overheard at a Death Eater party between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

_("What do you think he will do?" Narcissa whispered._

_"Kill her, torture her, or send her back to the Order, which is least likely," Lucius answered in the same tone of voice. Both were unaware of Snape lurking behind them, most people were unaware of Snape lurking behind them._

_"Why would he want to kill her, isn't she a valuable asset?"_

_"I was being sadistic, Narcissa," Lucius said, smirking at his wife._

_"Why aren't they here?" Narcissa said, searching the room with her piercing gaze._

_"Well, Miss Weasley _is _his mistress, I'm sure he's exploiting that fact. I still can't imagine why he would want her in that way, there are plenty of others he could have taken, like that Cray girl who is constantly fawning over him," Lucius said in distaste._

_"She isn't _ugly_, Lucius," Narcissa said. "I wouldn't call her beautiful, though."_

_"Maybe he likes them red-haired, freckled, and, how can I say this without offending you...curvy in all the right places."_

_Snape stood disgusted at Lucius' lewdness._

_"That does offend me, Lucius," Narcissa said, smirking sardonically. "When are you going to tell the Dark Lord that she is carrying his heir?"_

_"Tomorrow, at the meeting," Lucius smiled, viciously. Walking away with Narcissa, leaving Snape feeling repulsed at what they had just been discussing.)_

Professor Dumbledore felt extremely sorry for Ginny, knowing that he had failed her, and her family. "Is she a Death Eater?" he asked.

"No, she was kidnapped for some other reason," Snape said thoughtfully. "Narcissa Malfoy said that she was a 'valuable asset'."

"Why haven't you been informed of her?" Dumbledore asked, surprised that Snape only found out this piece of information now.

"I have never seen her, when I am at those _parties_ she and him are never there, he may suspect me of being a spy," Snape said, looking at Dumbledore with a grim face. "Lucius only knew because he is his second-in-command."

"There must be a way for you to talk to her, Severus," Dumbledore said, his eyes glinting underneath his half-moon spectacles.

"That is impossible, Prof. Dumbledore," he muttered, shaking his greasy head. "The meeting room is well-guarded, and then we are escorted out of the house, and we Apparate, and it's usually held at Malfoy Manor."

"Nothing is impossible, Severus, you know that."

* * *

I sincerely thank you for your reviews. Recommend this story to your friends and have fun.

Jaded Dagger: I have changed the anonymous reviewing thing, so now you don't have to sign in. Thanks for reviewing!

Next chapter up on Wednesday or Thursday.

I'm going to review my own story: Personally, I thought that I dragged out the "I'm pregnant" scenes effectively. Both Lucius and Ginny make Tom wait for what he wants to know. I really enjoy the Lucius and Narcissa scenes. A teensy weensy bit of Draco will be coming up, only once unless I change it.


	6. Stronghold

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

Please review, extremely grateful if you do, it shows me I'm doing my job :)

Onto the next chapter, which is entitled:

CHAPTER SIX-

Stronghold.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_Ohh, my head..._

Reaching to touch the source of the pain, she felt rough material on the left side of her head. It was a bandage. She couldn't remember hitting her head, all her memory could draw out was running away from Tom, and then tripping on the stairs.

She pushed herself up with her arms, slowly, into sitting position, flinching at the shooting pain in her back. "Ohhh..." she moaned.

"And she awakes," a voice announced.

"Who is there?" Ginny said, opening her eyes, and seeing light blankness. "I can't see properly!" she said franticly.

"You've been asleep for above a week, Ginny, your eyes are not yet adjusted to the light," the voice, which was clearly male, came closer.

"Where are you?" Ginny said, holding out her hands and feeling the air.

"Right here, Ginny," the voice said in a low tone, taking her hand.

"Tom..." she said knowingly.

"That's right."

Ginny blinked repeatedly trying to adjust her eyes to the light. When they came into focus, the first thing she saw was Tom's deep blue eyes staring at her blankly. She let out a breath of relief at the fact she could see again.

"You know, Ginny," he said thoughtfully, "I should punish you for nearly killing my heir, but," his face turned to her, looking amused, "I think being in a coma for a week constitutes as a well enough punishment for almost murdering a helpless child."

She turned away from him and stared at a speck of dust sitting on a small painting of _Boris the Barmy._ "You didn't seem to mind when it was your life on the line, Tom," Ginny spat, crossing her arms, and fixing her gaze on Tom.

"Of course I didn't mind, Ginevra," he said, smiling and stroking her hand lightly.

Ginny sighed, and turned back to the painting, but she had lost the speck of dust.

They sat in silence for a while, Ginny playing with a strand of her hair, and Tom grinning madly at her. "I think you deserve a present, despite throwing yourself down the stairs," he said, suddenly.

"What for?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"You've given me a son, Ginny," he said simply. Reminding Ginny that he was old-fashioned, as he leant toward her and kissed her lips. _At least he is not angry anymore._

"The child has grown, you know," he said in an unfamiliar tone, with a glazed look. She looked down at her stomach, resting a hand there.

"Not that much," Ginny mumbled, disagreeing. She wanted him to stop talking about it. It was bad enough that it was _his_ baby. "I'm tired, now, Tom." Just then, a man ventured into the room, looking slightly dishevelled. Tom instantly stood, backing away from Ginny.

"My Lord," the man said, hurriedly. "Is she well?"

"As far as I can tell," Tom replied, folding his arms. "And knock next time, Billington." _Billington?_

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed as if it were an apology. "She is awake, a very good sign."

He bustled over to her. "Good afternoon, Miss," he said politely, looking very fatherly with his wrinkled lines around his eyes and mouth. "I am sure you want to know your current condition, and I suppose you are particularly concerned for the child's current condition?" he said, smiling, and adjusting his glasses.

"Yes," Tom said, quickly, "we are."

Billington took out a piece of parchment from the black leather case he was carrying. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger, and turned to look at Ginny again. "You are completely stable, Miss, but you are, I am sure, slightly drowsy?" Ginny nodded in agreement. Billington smiled warmly. "That is to be expected after falling down a flight of stairs and bashing your head. Now, the child," he flipped through his papers making an ''hmm'' sound, and Tom was becoming impatient, Ginny could tell because he was breathing deeply and tapping his shoe on the floor. "Ah, here we are, I trust my Lord has informed you that the child is male?"

"Yes," Ginny said, smiling, putting on a show, and looking up at Tom, "we are very happy." Tom moved closer to Ginny liking what he was hearing.

"The child is very healthy, very rare after taking a knocking like that," Billington said curiously. Tom's mind instantly began forming an answer.

"Maybe the child has powerful magic," Tom said arrogantly. Ginny turned to look at him. _All he cares about is if the child is powerful._

"That is a strong possibility, my Lord," Doctor Billington said, thoughtfully. "But, the child is very healthy and stable. You should have a slightly easier birthing process than other witches have experienced because of this, Miss," he smiled gently, putting his papers back in his briefcase.

"Thank you, Doctor Billington," Ginny said, smiling. He left the room, shutting the door behind him, and Ginny closed her eyes.

"Ginny?" Tom said gently, the tone still not suiting him.

"Mm-hmm?" she mumbled.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Ginny opened her eyes, staring at Tom questionably.

"For what? Letting me talk to someone else?" she said sarcastically. Tom didn't take any notice of her childishness, feeling that it was only the child making her be that way.

"For giving you an easy birth," he said pointedly, and gazing at her body. "It's obviously _my_ magic that has made the child this healthy, Ginny."

"Why do you have to be so arrogant all the time?" she said unhappily.

"Am I not allowed to be proud of my son, Ginny? Proud of his power? Or, proud of his ancestry?" Tom said, his eyebrows raised, and his hand settling on Ginny's hand, where it layed on her stomach.

"Heir of Slytherin," Ginny said distastefully.

"Yes, Ginny, but he is the start of my descendants, so he is _my_ heir," Tom said sternly. "He is part of me, so accept that, Ginny. Just carry him and give birth to him, that is all you are required to do, Ginny."

"He is part of me too, Tom," Ginny said, staring out of the window past Tom's head. "I am required to love him, and that is what I will do."

Tom sat on the bed with her, smiling. "Good girl," he murmured, kissing her dry lips. Then Ginny knew that Tom would do anything in his power to make sure that Ginny knew she was his, and that the child would trap her even more so.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was openly shocked when he had found out that Tom hadn't killed, tortured, or given Ginny Weasley back to the Order. He related this to his wife, fellow Death Eaters, his son, and even a few house elves.

Draco Malfoy, however, was very smug. He already had more than enough information to tease the annoying trio with: he knew where Ginny was, and he knew that she had gotten herself up the duff by her master.

He couldn't believe his luck.

Of course, he hadn't seen Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or The Mudblood since their last meeting in The Three Broomsticks, they had had a fight, Ginny was with them then, she'd done another one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes. _Not so powerful now, Weasel!_

He began laughing to himself. _Oh well, I can wait until next time, when they are laying dead at my feet. _This caused Draco Malfoy to laugh harder. In the middle of his laughing session his mother had walked in, wanting to know if Pansy Parkinson was going to need a size 14 dress.

"I do hope you will not be laughing manically to yourself when you are married to Pansy, Draco." His laughter was cut short by the mention of his annoying wife-to-be. In fact, his spirits were not quite the same until two weeks later.

* * *

Ok, another chapter down, a load more to go. This is rather fun. So is reading your reviews, so review!

Sweet Riddle: Thanks for the suggestion, but I did the first person narrative in some parts because I wanted to show the readers, directly, what the characters were thinking instead of relying on Italics. Thanks for your review.


	7. Home Front

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or magical situations in this fic that are described in the _Harry Potter_ series.

A/N: This chapter is slightly different from the others, as it doesn't just have Tom and Ginny or Lucius Malfoy. Please enjoy, and bear with me at the beginning of this chapter, it is a tad bit confusing. And thank you for your reviews. :)

CHAPTER SEVEN-

Home Front.

Diagon Alley had become deserted, only a smattering of wizards and witches remained; they were usually members of the Order, and Aurors, who would prowl around for a Death Eater or two. The witches and wizards would only come out of their homes when necessary, mostly for their weekly shopping. Hogsmeade was no better, and Knockturn Alley was the home for Death Eaters, and the general scum of the Wizarding World.

These changes came about when war was declared, although no battles would take place in these areas, sinister scuffles between Radicals would be the source of fear of going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, also a fear of being kidnapped.

These Radicals, the term _The Daily Prophet _had coined, were wannabees who exacerbated the troubles between the Light and Dark, and holding wrong perceptions of the side they advocated. When two Radicals from an opposing side met, a dangerous fight would break out, usually ending in a death.

One day, a fight of a similar manner did break out, in The Three Broomsticks, where Ron was currently telling Harry and Hermione what Professor Dumbledore had told him about his sister, Ginny.

"He said that she is alive and well," Ron said, slightly happy at this news. "But, he said that there was no way of reaching Ginny at the moment, he said Snape was trying his best," Ron said, distastefully, his face screwing up at the mention of Severus Snape.

"What does he care for Ginny?" Harry said, brutally.

"Oh, come on, you two still haven't seen how good Snape is?" she questioned, with an exasperated look on her face. "Or how much work he has done for...Dumbledore? He's putting his life on the line for Ginny, Ron."

"Only because Prof. Dumbledore told him to!" Ron said, forcefully. Then he quickly changed the subject back to Ginny to avoid an argument with Hermione. "I don't understand though, why does _he _want her there?"

"We know as much as you do," Harry said pointedly. "But, isn't there anyway we could...uh...help Snape along a bit?" Harry said, smiling slyly.

Hermione looked at Harry, and then Ron, who was also smiling at Harry' suggestion. They both turned to look at her pleadingly. "Ohh...all right," she said. "I know you'll both be lost without me," she joked.

"Shall we go and start right away?" Harry said.

"Well, I guess this means extensive and mind-blowing research, doesn't it?" Ron questioned regretfully, but determined.

"'Fraid so, mate," Harry said, patting him on the back.

"All right, we'll pay Madame Rosemerta and go back to Grimmauld Place," Hermione whispered the last part, taking out some money from her bag.

They opened the door of their booth and saw two wizards with their wands drawn, hissing obscenities at each other. The one on the right lost control, and opted for the use of his fist instead of his wand and cracked the other wizards jaw. Madame Rosmerta jumped in.

"Come on! Out, now!" she shouted. "I don't want to have to clean up your mess."

The two wizards faced her, wands still drawn, and both shouting a "_Stupefy!" _at her, watching her body thump to the ground.

"Honestly!" Hermione said impatiently, taking her wand out.

* * *

A/N: OK, this chapter was very short, it actually had another scene with Mildred Cray and her two daughters, but I decided to leave that out as it is not really relevant to the story, anyway the next chapter is slightly longer, focusing on Tom and Ginny again (it is based on them!) where they have a slightly intelligent conversation.

Review baby!


	8. Policy

**Disclaimer:** Same as before

Keep reviewing.

A/N: Has anyone been watching Celebrity Big Brother? I think Kenzie should win, because he's the youngest and he's the nicest. On with the story anyway. The rabbit thing in the beginning is just a metaphor, I know rabbits don't eat Yorkshire puddings, well, my rabbit doesn't anyway.

CHAPTER EIGHT-

Policy.

Ginny looked at the selection of food that lay before her, deciding that far too much had been cooked for two people. There was a whole range of meat, from duck to beef, a large selection of vegetables, which amused Ginny because she only liked cabbage, and there was two full, round plates of roast potatoes, and to top it off, Yorkshire puddings that could feed five families of rabbits.

Ginny pulled out the chair she usually sat in, across from Tom, who always sat on the left side.

As they began to eat, Ginny noticed Tom staring at her once more.

"You know, people don't usually watch others whilst they're eating, Tom," Ginny stated, cutting into the chicken breast she'd chosen.

"That is because I'm not usual, Ginny," he replied, but he turned back to his food all the same, slightly annoyed that she noticed.

Dessert came, but Tom chose not to have any, opting to watch Ginny's throat as she swallowed the chocolate treacle. He leant back in his chair, clasping his hands together and resting them on his chest. His piercing blue eyes watching Ginny with an intense look, and something else stirring within the blue depths.

Ginny looked up, seeing the look in his eyes, and quickly turned her eyes downwards again. Tom gave a low laugh at her. "Your spirits change in a flash, don't they, Ginny?" he said, a shadowy smile playing on his lips. "Is it the way I look at you, Ginny, that makes your cheeks flush pink?" he was smirking now.

"I'm not blushing," she mumbled, playing with her food.

"Oh, I think you are," Tom said pointedly. "You're still shy, even though I've seen your naked body enough to know it off by heart," he was grinning now. He leant forward and whispered. "Still shy, although you've lain underneath me so many times that you are now expecting _my_ son," he was smiling viciously, enjoying Ginny's embarrassment as her cheeks turned from pink to red.

"I am not shy," Ginny mumbled again. But, Tom continued ignoring her.

"When he is born, you will prepare him for my discipline, Ginny," Ginny stared at him, shocked by his words.

"I am not going to let you harm him," she said, frowning. "I will not let you slap him around until he turns into you, Tom," her voice fierce.

"And what am I?" Tom said, amused by Ginny's misconception, he was going to discipline his magical powers; Tom was going to leave the behavioural discipline to Ginny.

"A cold-blooded murderer," Ginny spat.

"You're quite defensive aren't you, Ginevra?" Tom said, spitefully. "And, he won't need to kill, Ginny," he lowered his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes, and shadowing them. "By then all opposition will be eliminated," he said in a deadly whisper. Ginny shivered, although the fire was at it's hottest.

Tom sat back, folding his arms across his chest, staring intently at Ginny, who had pushed her plate away from her.

"Knowing the Dark Arts doesn't make you evil, Ginny," he said, pointedly. "It makes you knowledgeable. Remember that," he added, then as an afterthought. "Dumbledore knows the Dark Arts." Tom's face showed heavy disdain at the mention of the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Carrying it out for the sake of murder does make you evil," Ginny remarked.

"I told you before, Ginevra, and I thought you understood," he said, looking at her as though she were stupid. "My followers and I are merely fighting for what we...believe in, that's how you put it wasn't it, Ginny? You said it yourself. So, wouldn't that make the people murdering my followers, evil?"

Ginny didn't answer; she didn't know what to say. She felt like an idiot, she already knew it was pointless arguing with him, because he would always have a good claim to back up his point.

Tom smirked, and continued. "You shouldn't feel sorry for the Muggle scum, Ginny. Shall I tell you what the filth are doing?" he paused, seeing if Ginny was going to argue, but didn't. "All that pollution is caused by _them_, all those pointless wars; _them. _Their constant talk of war to bring about peace shows their stupidity, Ginny. Their governments are simply bored with Education Bills and so on, that they decide to interfere with other countries problems, causing more death and more pollution, which will, eventually, kill us all, muggles and magicfolk alike."

Ginny stayed silent, she didn't want to hear it anymore, he'd proved his point too well for Ginny.

"Now, do you understand, Ginny?" he said, seriously. She gave a small nod. "Good. Now, hurry up, I want to go to bed."

* * *

_(Tom's POV)_

I watched her as I undressed. She was lying down with her knees propped up, her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lower lip lightly. She was thinking, hopefully about what I had told her, she needed to understand, properly, why I was doing this. She's been too protected, too mothered to comprehend such things, or to even consider them.

I went to the bed, sitting down, and studying her. She didn't know I was there, watching her breathing, her chest rising and falling slowly. I placed my hands on her knees, and her eyes flew open instantly as I spread them open. I smiled at her, persuading her. I leant over her, settling between her thighs, taking the pressure off her knees and placing my hands on the pillow either side of her head. She couldn't close her legs now. I smirked at this thought.

I leant my face closer to hers to kiss her, but she turned away.

"The baby, Tom," She whispered, wrapping her arms over stomach as if to protect it from me. I knew what she was doing, trying for an excuse. My sweet, little Ginny, how you make me laugh.

"The child will be fine, Ginny, you know that, so don't bother," I said impatiently, leaning in to kiss her again.

I hitched up the silk nightdress she was wearing, past her thighs, and groaned in disappointment; she had underpants of the same material on. I sat up, and pulled them down her legs, and threw them on the floor. Annoying things. I did the same to her nightdress, whispering to her, "it's only fair that you should be naked, Ginny."

I didn't want to waste anymore time, I went back to my previous position, and thrust into her. I know she doesn't like my fastidiousness, but I didn't care, she shouldn't be so resistant. She inhaled sharply, closing her hand into a tight fist. I kissed her neck, then bit down gently on her shoulder. I pushed into her again, and felt her clench around me, a gasp escaping her lips. I moaned quietly into her shoulder, and took the opportunity to slide my tongue into her open mouth, trailing along hers quickly.

It seemed frantic, and with every thrust, there was a desperation lingering in the air.

I ran my tongue slowly along her bottom lip, and then slid back into her mouth, hearing a moan come from her throat as I drove into her. Her mouth tasted of chocolate, the dessert she'd eaten.

I left her mouth, and watched her expression each time I pushed into her. I felt elated at the fact that I was causing these facial expressions, that I was causing her mouth to open with each gasp, and that it was I that was making her skin sweaty.

She cried out as I pushed deeper into her, it seemed as though I could feel her everywhere around me, though I couldn't. She raised her hand like before, but this time she rested it on my shoulder blade. Her soft fingers fluttering against my skin made me want to thrust harder into her, she sighed my name and clutched my back, her nails digging in.

She seemed different; maybe she was enjoying it tonight. Perhaps the child is making her change. Whatever it was, I wish she would be like it more often.

I pressed my lips to hers once more, shifting my hand to settle on her stomach, I stroked her there and she opened her mouth to me, letting my tongue taste hers again. I pushed roughly into her, feeling her clench around me again, and in that instant I went rigid and came inside her once more.

She and I were breathing heavily. I pressed my forehead to hers, and kissed her. Her eyes were half-open, I gave her grin as I pulled out of her and rested beside her. She closed her legs, and I pulled the sheets over us, I didn't want anyone else seeing her naked, only I could.

I pulled her to me and nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. She was still breathing unevenly, her skin still hot. I left her cold in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I am tired! I am really trying my best here to make the sex scenes as untrashy as possible to a certain degree anyway. Anyway, thanks for your reviews.

Henrietta Potter: I have finished the story, but I haven't typed it up, and whilst I'm typing I tend to change little things. Chapter 9 should take a couple of days, because it's slightly longer, I think, than previous chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

Keep on reviewing, I like reading them as I wait for Part 2 of Chapter 15 DV to come up, I can't wait to see what happens with Tom and Ginny!


	9. D›Day Landings

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Give me more reviews, or I shall have to hold back chapters. That sounds very vain doesn't it? Other people do it anyway and they get results. Also, if anybody knows anybody who speaks Italian and can write it perfectly, basically fluent, please email me as I want to expand the Italian section on this website, plus it'll be fun to read it in Italian. Thanks.

Storygirl2009: I'd say there are about 21 chapters, something like that.

Jaded Dagger: When are you going to update _My Only Fear_? It's really good.

CHAPTER NINE-

D-Day Landings.

Harry and Ron sat back in some vacant chairs in The Three Broomsticks and watched Hermione give her marching orders. They weren't in the least surprised; Hermione did this sort of thing as if it were in her nature.

"...And this should teach you to stop acting so foolish!" she shouted, standing over the two boys, who were bound in tight rope with only their fingers and heads able to move. Hermione had used the _Incarcerous _charm to tie them together.

Hermione was glaring at them angrily, turning to Madame Rosemerta. "_Ennervate,_" Hermione murmured.

Madame Rosemerta gave a groan and touched her head lightly, sitting up. She opened her eyes and her face instantly turned furious at the sight of the two boys writhing on the floor, shouting angrily. "You silly boys!" she screamed, her face turning red.

"I've put their wands over there," Hermione pointed to an empty table where two wands lay on the top. "I've told them that if they get over there, they can free themselves," Hermione said matter-of-factly to Madame Rosmerta who was nodding in acknowledgment. "And I'm sure that you won't help them," Hermione said smiling.

"I'll be sure not to, Hermione," she said warmly, "I'll also make sure others don't either. Did you hear that!" she shouted down to the boys.

All the while, Ron and Harry were trying very hard to suppress their laughter. Hermione turned to them. "Come on, let's go, then," she turned on her heel, said a 'goodbye' to Madame Rosemerta, and marched out of the small pub, with Harry and Ron following behind.

"That was entertainment at it's best, Hermione," Ron said, slapping her on the back. "You haven't done that in a long time."

Hermione grinned. "Well, they shouldn't go around thinking that they own the place."

Meanwhile, back in The Three Broomsticks, the two boys were still writhing, and telling each other to not touch the hair. Both giving shouts of frustration. Then, finally giving up, they sat in silence.

"So...what Quidditch team do you support?"

* * *

The first sound Ginny became aware of when she awoke was the clickity-click of heels, and soft humming._ If that is Tom, I will die of laughter._ She opened her eyes, and didn't see Tom, who wasn't even in the bedroom, but saw a woman, who was plump and looked middle-aged. She was taking Ginny's dresses from the wardrobe, folding them, and putting them into a suitcase.

"Um..." Ginny said, cautiously. "Who are _you?_"

"I am Lauren, Mademoiselle," the woman said, with a light French accent. "I am your maid," she said with a wrinkly smile.

"Maid?" Ginny said, bewildered.

"I am to help you during your pregnancy, Mademoiselle," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Did Monsieur not tell you?"

_Obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking you. _"Where is he?" Ginny said, making sure the sheets were covering her body properly.

"Monsieur is currently in France," Lauren said, turning back to the suitcase and dresses. "He left early this morning."

"France!" Ginny said, astonished. "Is that why you are packing my things?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle." Lauren looked at Ginny with a frown. "Does Monsieur not tell you, he gave me specific orders to make sure you meet him in... two hours, in Marseilles."

"That's all the way in the South of France!" Ginny exclaimed. _Tom, you annoying bastard! _"We won't be able to get there in time."

"We are travelling by Portkey, Mademoiselle." Ginny then wondered how on earth did Tom manage to get into France. "We'll be using a Portkey from here to take us directly to the Portkey Base in Dover."

Ginny didn't want to leave England, she liked it in England!

Once Lauren had finished packing her clothes away, Ginny washed and put on the clothes that were laid out for her, she took up her winter cloak and placed it on her shoulders, tying it around her neck. She met Lauren in the main hallway; she had Ginny's suitcase at her side, and was holding a small statue of an obese frog.

"Let's go then, Mademoiselle," Lauren held onto Ginny's suitcase, and waited for Ginny to touch the statue. As she did so, Ginny felt the familiar tugging in her naval area, and was pulled forward.

* * *

Ginny was now standing outside of a large manor, it was smaller than the one in England, and was waiting with Lauren for the large door to be opened. Lauren knocked again. A sound of oily hinges rang through the quiet, calm air.

"Good Afternoon," a rather fat-looking house elf answered the door. He clapped his hands and two more house elves appeared, taking the luggage. "Tenya is taking Miss to Sir, in the garden." Then he turned to Lauren, and clapped his hands again, making another house elf appear. "Senza is escorting Miss Lauren to her bedroom in the East Wing."

The house elf, called Tenya, turned and began walking, his large ears flapping as he did so. Ginny quickened her step to keep up with the speedy house elf. Tenya slowed down as they reached two glass doors, which were flung open, letting the cool air into the house.

Tom came into view; he was standing on the bottom step, with his arms folded, and his back to them. Ginny thought that he was thinking about something. _Probably about last night, the dirty git._

"Tenya has Miss for Sir," Ginny wished house elves were able to talk the way humans do, their speech just made them lower than they already were. Tom stayed facing ahead, and waved his hand in acknowledgement. The house elf went away with a POP! and Ginny and Tom stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I sense that you are annoyed, Ginny," Tom's voice cut through the silent air.

"It would have been OK, if you had told me I had a maid, and that I was going to be dragged to the South of France," Ginny said quietly. He turned around then, grabbing her hand, and indicating that he wanted to walk.

"I thought you might have enjoyed a surprise," he said, smirking at her. She was twirling her hair around her index finger, and watching it curl at the ends. Her cheeks had flushed pink due to the cold; her red hair seemed brighter, coming down in waves along her back. Tom thought she looked like something out of a fairy-tale.

"I'm sorry I had you rushed over here after me, Ginny," he said with an amused tone despite what he had just said. "But, I had to sort some things out without you."

They walked in silence again.

"Why am I here?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, looking at the same four walls is rather boring, isn't it?" he stated.

Ginny stared at his hand gripping hers. It wasn't what she had meant, but he probably knew that.

* * *

_(Ginny's POV)_

Lauren was helping me unpack my things, and Tom was standing over by the balcony and staring out of the windows, with his arms folded. Lauren began talking excitedly.

"So, mademoiselle, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

I glanced at Tom; I could see the smirk plastered on his face already. I wanted to march right over there and punch him.

"It's a boy," I replied bluntly.

Lauren gave a sound what was similar to that of a squeal. "I'm sure Monsieur is very happy about that," she said pointedly. Tom continued to stare ahead; his hands were in his trouser pockets now.

"I suppose he is," I said offhandedly, casting a glance at Tom again, his smirk growing wider.

"I am sure he will be very handsome." Lauren snuck a look a Tom, and I presumed she fancied him or something; it was rather funny come to think of it. She could have him for all I care.

"Maybe," I muttered slowly, wanting the conversation to end, and thankfully we had finished unpacking my clothes. "Thank you, Lauren." She bowed her head slightly, still smiling away, and left the room.

Tom turned to face me. "Why 'maybe'?"

"Eavesdropping, Tom? That's rather rude," I said, reaching into the suitcase for the last item left; a worn book that I hadn't gotten around to reading.

"It was hard not to, I was only a few metres away," he remarked in an amused tone, with an eyebrow cocked up. "Are you saying I am not handsome enough? Your maid thinks I am." Tom was smirking now as he strode toward me.

"No, I don't think your ego needs anymore boosts of appraisal," I said haughtily, lifting my face to his.

"So, you do think I'm handsome, Ginny," he said, smiling and twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers.

"I did not say that, Tom," I turned to walk toward the door, but he gripped my arm, and pulled me back. I sighed. "I want to go to the library, if you don't mind."

"I know you think me nice-looking, you wrote me so, after I showed you a memory, Ginny," I felt my cheeks grow hot, "and," he continued, "you don't even know where the library is." I stared up at him, hating him even more for being right all the time. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be so juvenile, darling, it doesn't suit you," he stated, tightening his grip on my wrist as a warning, telling me off again. "In your condition, you'll have to depend on me."

"I'm not ill, Tom," I said quietly, shying away from his words, "I'm quite sure I can walk on my own."

"Yes, well, it'll be quite a chore to get out of bed without my assistance," he replied.

"I managed perfectly fine on my own this morning."

Tom glared down at me, and then lifted his head, smiling. "You'll depend on me to take you to the library," he said smugly. "But, I don't think I'll take you now."

"I'll read in here then." I made to move away from him and felt the book being snatched out of my grasp.

"What if I don't let you?" He dangled it in front of me, and I snapped my hand up, but he lifted it higher beyond my reach. "You'll have to ask nicely and sincerely if you want it, _dear._"

"No," I turned my back on him with my arms folded, and sulked. "No, no, no."

"Come now, Ginny," he said, amusement clear in his voice again. "Stop acting like a five year old." He stood in front of me.

"Please, can I have my book back?" I said in a mock sweet tone. He began smiling, enjoying every minute of it.

"And?" he said, lowering the book. I sighed, loathing him.

"And you're very handsome. Now can I have it back?" I said, impatiently.

"No, not yet," he laughed at my sulky expression, demeaning my dignity, well, what was left of it. Then his face turned serious. "I want you to kiss me, Ginny."

I gave a small whine. "I just want to read the damn book!" I half-shouted.

"Don't shout at me, Ginny, and hold the language," he said admonishingly. "Come," he pulled me close to him. "It's not difficult, is it, Ginny?" If he were me, then he wouldn't ask that silly question. I had to tiptoe to reach him, and I kissed him quickly on the lips, noticing for the first time that he smelt of mint and lime. "Oh, come now, Ginny, is that all?" he said, smiling. He bent down, whispering into my ear. "I want you to kiss me like I kissed you last night."

He's only doing this for his sadistic enjoyment. I shook my head, flushing red again.

"You didn't seem to mind last night, or did you forget?" he whispered again, continuing to remind me of my repulsive behaviour the night before. "You want the book don't you, Ginevra?"

I held my hands on his shoulders to keep him there, and pressed my lips to his. I opened my mouth slightly, and felt his tongue instantly sliding over mine, scraping the roof of my mouth. And as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

"There you go, Ginny," he said offhandedly. "It wasn't that hard was it?" He handed the book to me, but I didn't feel like reading it anymore, the humiliation I had to go through to retrieve it. However, Tom took my hand and pulled me out of the bedroom, and down a string of corridors. Then he stopped.

"Here we are," he said pushing down the silver handle and opening the door. Revealing a spacious library, it was filled with light, unlike the gloomy one in England, and there were long lines of shelves stacked all the way to the top with books. "Now, don't be too long, Ginny, dinner will be ready soon, in," he checked his watch. "Half an hour, and I'm sure you are hungry."

He ran his hand along my back, then stopped at my hip. "I must go, Ginny, be a good girl."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, slightly longer than the others. And it is important that Ginny is in France. I hope you've noticed that the chapter names are to do with wars, but I made the terms fit with the content of the chapter. This chapter was named after the D-Day landings, because troops were sent to another country, and here Ginny was sent to another country, hoped you noticed that.

Keep reviewing or I shall have to cook your toes in newt water. Mwahahaha! Just joking.


	10. Censorship

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

Ok, couldn't post before, because 1) I hadn't written it up as I was correcting things in previous chapters(I can't stand it when I make a mistake.) and kept on saying invalid url or something like that, really annoying. X(

CHAPTER TEN - 

Censorship.

The Order's recent meeting had been bleak; Ginny was slipping out of their grasp so fast they didn't even know it was happening.

"At least your plan worked, Severus," said an Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Shows good judgement on your part."

The members were seated around a long table; it had gotten dirty once more since Mrs. Weasley had died, and no one else really cared to resume the cleaning feeling it wasn't their place, or they were just simply too lazy to do it. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore and a few others were seated around the moulding table.

"The point of the plan wasn't to show good judgement," Snape muttered, his arms folded.

"I'll give Dobby a pair of socks for his services, though," Dumbldore said, stroking the ends of his beard. They all looked at him as though he were mad, Dumbledore just gave a small smile. "What we need to know is, is how Lord Voldemort, after having his picture on the cover of _The Daily Prophet_, managed to escape the country." Dumbledore smiled when reporters had asked him for an old school photo of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". It was rather amusing to see the reactions on their faces at the sight of a young and handsome Lord Voldemort.

"Well, it's obvious," growled Moody. "He's obviously got blasted allies all over."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said, slowly.

"How can we even locate her?" Tonks asked, bewildered.

"Dobby was not informed of the Dark Lord's destination," Snape informed. "He understood that he would be leaving and was taking Miss Weasley with him. There is no way we can use a Locator Charm."

"Perhaps if we...delve deeper in to...other magic..." Remus trailed off, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't approve, or any of the others; except, maybe, Snape.

"I think that should not be the option we go for, Remus," Dumbledore said. "That is the reason why we haven't informed Mr. Weasley of Lord Voldemort's actions toward his sister." Dumbledore looked sorrowful for a moment.

"How are we going to locate her then, Albus?" Moody said, explicitly. "We've already acknowledged the fact that we can't use Locator Charms."

"Look here, Moody, if Dumbledore says we aren't using the Dark Arts then we're not using the Dark Arts," Snape berated.

Everyone shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Lupin looked over everyone from his place by the window, nervously. "Let's just forget about that idea." He said, regretting having ever mentioning it. "I think the main point that we should be questioning here is, why does Lord Voldemort want Ginny Weasley?"

* * *

By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dedalus Diggle were leaving the residence. They eyed each other nervously, apart from Ron, who began questioning.

"What are you two doing here?" he said, forcefully. They only came to the house for meetings, and it was clear that the trio hadn't been invited. It was also clear that Ron was angry about this.

"We've had a meeting," said the excitable Dedalus Diggle.

Kingsley put a hand to his forehead, and rolled his eyes at Dedalus' failed concealment.

Ron gave a snarl, and stormed past the two men. He couldn't believe that Prof. Dumbledore hadn't included him in this meeting, especially at this point, they were getting closer to Ginny. So he thought.

Harry and Hermione mumbled their 'hellos' to Kingsley and Dedalus as they walked past them up the grimy steps towards the woodlice eaten door.

When they got inside, the painting of Sirius Black's mother began screeching. "Blood-traitors!" "Mudblood!" As Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked past. Remus Lupin came from the dining room to hush the old lady up. Ron marched over to him, glaring.

"Why weren't we invited to this meeting, Prof. Lupin!" he shouted over the screams.

"It's not my place to tell you that, Ron!" Lupin yelled. Ron gave a shout of anger and stormed upstairs. Harry yelled a 'hello' to Lupin, and followed Ron.

Hermione was halfway up the stairs, getting aggravated by the screams. "Oh, shut up!" she shouted, stomping upstairs also, leaving Lupin to calm the painting down. Wishing that she wasn't magically stuck to the wall.

"I don't understand why we were not informed of this particular meeting," Harry said, suspiciously. Now away from the infuriating shouts of Mrs. Black, they could think. "And now it is crucial that we attend, I mean Ginny is your sister."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, angrily. "Probably think I'm going to do something drastic if I hear anymore about her."

"Maybe they think it's for the best, Ron," Hermione said, trying to calm Ron down. "That you should not hear anymore."

"If Charlie was here, he'd make sure he was attending those meetings," Ron said sulkily.

The Extendable Ears were no longer an option, since they had been out-classed by Dumbledore's _Imperturbable Charms._

"There is no point on dwelling on it, now, Ron," Hermione said, tired of his sulky behaviour. "You need to stop becoming angry all the time, your sister needs you to be strong, and that's means you need to sort out that temper of yours."

Ron looked down at his hands, feeling stupid. "You're right," he said, resigned.

"OK, don't we have some research that needs to be done?" Harry said as cheerfully as he could muster in such a situation.

* * *

A/N: OK, I know there was no Tom/Ginny in this chapter, but you have to have a breath of fresh air now don't you, and I can't exactly stay on them two for the whole story, there wouldn't be any development.

PREVIEW OF CHAP.11 it's called GESTAPO:

_Dumbledore reveals the events that brought about Tom's return,and other things._

››

_"What's wrong, Ginny?" He walked toward me, holding his hand out to grab me. I moved further away._

_"I-I don't want to, Tom." I stumbled, but lifted my head and finally faced him._

››

_"Remind me again why my blood is needed, Hermione?" Ron questioned, squeezing his palm, allowing five droplets of blood to smatter at the bottom of the cauldron._

_"How many times!" Hermione said, irritated. "Harry's explained twice already!"_

OK, I don't like to do this, but if you want this chapter to see land then I'm going to have to demand at least 6-10 reviews, come on, I'm being generous here. I am very devoted you know. Oh, yeah, next week, updates will be slower as I have to go back to college.


	11. Gestapo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or magical situations which are described in JKRowling's _Harry Potter _series.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but as I've said on my profile page, I am back at college, I've got a History essay to write (but, I can't be bothered right now) I've had a mock exam for Sociology, and now I've got to do the other one at home because I didn't go to the lesson. I am extremely tired (no exaggeration). The good thing is that at the end of the year I'll get qualifications.

Thanks for the reviews although I made you review, well, not all of you, but some.

Sweet Riddle: Thanks for telling me about the 'hello' thing, I was actually looking at it wondering if it was right. Also, in this chapter, nearly everything will be explained, though I can't reveal other things just yet. I had the Dobby thing so that no one would know that he was there, because it would be like you were seeing it from the perspective of Tom and Ginny, who obviously did not know Dobby was there.

GalaBunny: Liked your review. I know people don't like reviewing, I don't like doing it either, unless I really have to, or I really want to compliment someone on their fic.

Anyway, on with the story.

CHAPTER ELEVEN - 

Gestapo.

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts, reflecting on the Order meeting. He thought Remus Lupin may have touched upon something; he said Tom may want Ginny because of the connection they had shared in her first year. Dumbledore couldn't think of anything aside from the fact that they shared a half of each other's soul.

"But," he said aloud. "Why force her to carry his child?"

He sat in silence for a while, when one of the paintings sighed as though giving in to curiosity.

"Who _are_ you talking of, Dumbledore, not Tom Riddle again?" It said exasperated, even for a wizened wizard, Armando Dippet did not understand the full extent of the evil that was taking place.

"Alas, yes, Armando, you remember him well I suppose?"

"Of course," Dippet looked at Dumbledore knowingly. "He was the best student this school has ever seen. I wouldn't have made him Head Boy if he wasn't."

"Well, I fear he may be challenged in that sense, Armando." Dumbledore said smiling and thinking of Hermione. He cleared his throat and continued. "As I have been talking aloud to myself rather habitually, then you must know the sitaution."

Dippet looked grave. "I am clear of the situation," his face turned into a look of confusion. "But, I still can't see Mr. Riddle doing such preposterous things."

Dumbledore sighed, remembering that it was only he who noticed the lingering vicious look in Riddles' eyes in his final year at Hogwarts, replacing the painful lonesome look.

"You know, I couldn't imagine Mr. Riddle taking a young lady, I don't recall him ever having a girlfriend - oh! there was that Veronica girl, wasn't -" He cut himself off, noticing Dumbledore's expression. "Well," he coughed nervously. "I suppose that isn't important."

"No, Armando." Dumbledore replied, his eyebrows raised.

Dippet gave a nervous laugh and put his serious face on. "Wasn't Lord Voldemort destroyed two years ago?"

"Yes, by Harry Potter in his seventh year, the battle took place outside of Hogsmeade." Dumbledore replied with a frown on his face.

"Voldemort's followers couldn't have been that loyal to assist his second rebirth." Dippet said astonished at these atrocities. "Grindelwald never had such loyalty."

"Many of his followers adamantly believe in the Purity of blood, they need a strong leader." Dumbledore paused and looked at the painting of Dippet, he knew he was going to ask about the diary's destruction. "Tom Riddle's diary was destroyed, and devoid of his memory, but, we didn't count on his making another only a few years after. The second diary is the source of the new shadows in the Wizarding World."

"He cannot be as powerful as Lord Voldemort, he is younger." Dippet said in a sure voice.

"And more ruthless," Dumbledore added, casting a glance at the painting. "It is true, Riddle does not have some abilities that he developed after his 20th year. His Legilimens ability is not developed, though I daresay that he is quickening the process."

Dippet stared at Dumbledore for a while. "What of the young lady? What will happen if she is rescued?"

"It seems as though she is out of our reach, for now, Mr. Riddle is being extremely protective of Miss Weasley." Dumbledore sighed sadly. "She is expecting his child."

Dippet was shocked, but continued. "That may explain his protectiveness, Albus."

"I suppose." Dumbledore said slowly. "But, I fear that if she is rescued she will want the child with her, the people around her may alienate her, unconciously so, because it is Lord Voldemort's." Then he added as an afterthought. "Or she may alienate herself because she is ashamed."

"Dirty business, very dirty business, Albus." Dippet said disgustedly. "But, you shouldn't give up on her, she will need all the help she can get."

›››››››››››››

Ron held his breath as his blood fell into the small, black cauldron.

"Remind me again why my blood is needed, Hermione?" Ron said painfully. He flinched as he squeezed his hand into a fist, protruding more blood and allowing five more droplets to smatter the bottom of the pewter cauldron.

"Ron..." Hermione said, sighing. "How many times?" She put her hand to her forehead. "Harry's explained twice already!" She exclaimed.

"Well, nearly getting your hand chopped in half can make you forget things easily, Hermione!" Ron whined.

"Your blood is similar to Ginny's." She paused and pointed her wand at Ron's bleeding hand, "_Ferula_". Bandages shot out of her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Ron's hand. "Since Ginny is obviously not here, we cannot use her blood to Locate her, and blood is the most important ingredient for the spell."

Ron stared, looking at Hermione as though she were stupid. "If it's my blood, then it'll just Locate me." He said bluntly.

"No, Ron, it's a _Locator_ spell, it _finds_ people, you are not lost are you so it will not go to you unless it doesn't find Ginny." Hermione said impatiently.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry said, speaking for the first time during the small argument. "What will wedo if it doesn't find Ginny?"

Ron looked up at Hermione, waiting for her answer. She looked at him sympathetically and placed her hands on his, her eyes determined.

"Then wewill keep trying."

››››››››››››››

Tom was extremely elated about the fact that his plan had worked. Ginny was now, virtually, out of their reach, and Tom made sure his Ginny was well-protected; guards were placed about the manor, he had placed powerful wards around the house, blocking out Light and Dark magic. Nobody was going to touch her. Of course, Ginny was oblivious to Tom's little dealings, she was oblivious to everything.

He read _The Daily Prophet _everyday but made sure Ginny didn't see anything in the newspaper. It was a good source of information for Tom, it was where he found out that the Order had discovered that Ginny was still alive, and "acting as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's mistress", Tom smiled at their error; completely out of context. It was that particular article that had alerted Tom and had made him move her so quickly. He also knew now that there was a spy in his ranks. He had some suspicions, and Lucius Malfoy was all the more happier to make a few suggestions himself.

Meanwhile, Ginny was slowly beginning to give up hope, resolving in her mind that the others thought she was dead; the reason why she was _stuck_ with Tom when had his sudden bursts of rage. The root of Tom's anger was Ginny's reluctance to open her soul to him, he'd nearly achieve it, but she'd retreat right at the last minute.

Stuck with Tom when he had a sudden need to touch her, after telling himself that she was his for the tenth time.

**DECEMBER 12th 1999**

Ginny was sitting on the chair by her dressing table, waiting for Lauren to finish checking her over.

"Ah," Lauren said happily, she smiled at Ginny. "Your baby is in perfect health, mademoiselle."

Ginny smiled, also. "Thank you, Lauren." Ginny said, as she watched the medi-witch put her wand in a small leather case, and shut it with a click.

"We'll see how he is next month, and I'll run you through basic birthing methods. I also need to give you advice on caring for your baby, it's just procedure, mademoiselle." She shrugged, smiling again and bowed as she left Ginny alone in the bedroom.

She looked around for a couple of minutes, her hand resting on her chin and then sighed. She pulled out some parchment and a quill, sighing again, feeling extremely bored and began to doodle meaningless pictures on the yellowing paper.

_Malfoy used to go on about how great it was to have money. _Ginny thought contemptuously of the pointy faced boy. _Even if I do get a big bedroom, garden, library, and loads of clothes, it's still bloody boring! _A sudden idea entered her mind. _I bet he wants me bored so I'll get excited when I see him, because he knows he's the only person I can really talk to. Sly bastard._

Ginny put the finishing touches on the teddy bear she was drawing and held it out in front of her, studying it from different angles.

"I didn't know you were so good at drawing, Ginny."

Ginny, startled, huffed and turned to him. "I wish you would stop doing that, Tom."

"Doing what?" He said innocently, and smirking at the same time.

"You know what, Tom." Ginny said in a low voice. She began drawing another teddy bear, the one that she used to have in her bedroom at The Burrow. It had a pink bow on the top of it's furry head.

Ginny felt Tom touch her stomach lightly. "And how is my son today, Ginny?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Fine." She replied bluntly. Ginny turned to look at him and found him kneeling down and staring up at her. They stared at each other for a long time until Tom suddenly stood, his dazed look replaced by an indifferent one.

As Tom kicked his shoes off, Ginny felt as though there were weights pulling her eyelids down. He turned to see Ginny's sleepy expression and stood behind her.

"Tired, Ginny?" He murmured, bending down to kiss her neck, and stroke her bare shoulders.

Ginny stood up, her feet feeling the soft carpet. "I want to lay down for a little while."

Tom bent down again and picked Ginny up in his arms, carrying her. She was too tired to fight, tired from boredom.

She knew that he was only doing these things because she was pregnant, otherwise he'd be terribly cold to her and would only, once in a while, try to get her to talk to him, tell all her secrets. But, now he seemed to want her near him everyday, and if she wasn't, he wanted to know what she had been doing.

Tom pulled the covers up and laid Ginny down, stroking her hair. He stood above her for a while and watched her fall asleep. He began to undress and slipped under the covers beside her, touching her warm skin with his cool hand.

He leant over her sleeping form, studying her face; every contour, every freckle, and every eyelash. He bent his head to kiss her unresisting lips and rubbed her now slightly protruding stomach, praising himself for what he had done to her. Hoping that she felt special, special because she was carrying _his_ child.

"I'll make you _feel_ special, Ginny." Tom whispered, brushing his hand along her cheek. "And once you are almost ready to give birth, your dependency on me will be greater, you'll be practically immobile." He said, smirking and kissing her again. "You'll look absolutely wonderful, princess."

›››››››››››

**Next Day**

_(Ginny's PoV)_

Tom seemed to want me near him more often than usual today. At breakfast he had requested that I sit beside him, and throughout breakfast he had his hand resting on my thigh. At lunch he had brushed my hand with his a couple of times as if by accident when he reached to get something. I did not know why he was doing all these schoolboy things.

It was almost evening, the sun was setting far off in the distance behind the trees, and Tom and I were sitting in the lounge together; I was reading a book about three teenagers caught in a love triangle and it was rather boring. I didn't know what Tom was doing, I _never_ know what Tom is doing.

I glanced up as I turned the page and saw Tom watching me, I instantly turned my attention back to Caroline and Roger having a heartfelt chat. But, I couldn't get the image of his eyes out of my mind; the dark cold blue had something different...undescribable lurking within them. I shifted slightly in my chair, growing nervous under his heavy stare which I was becoming more aware of. I didn't want him looking at me like that anymore, I didn't want him _touching_ me anymore.

He stood up suddenly and walked to the ice-covered window, staring out at the snow-covered gardens. He leant his arm on the windowpane and put his other hand in his pocket.

I stared at his back shyly, looking at his jet-black hair which was sticking up slightly.

"Ginny," he said suddenly, making me jump and turn back to the book again. "Upstairs now." Sounding as though he had resolved something.

"Why?" I said, disobeying him.

He kept his back to me, but he had gone rigid and had his hand clenched into a fist. "Because I said so, Ginny." He said, forcefully.

"But I haven't finished this chapter." I whined, standing up.

"Do not disobey me, Ginevra." He snapped, facing me. "Now," his body relaxed. "Go upstairs."

I folded my arms over my chest and sulked. I sighed as he smiled at my childish behaviour, and left the room, trudging up the staircase.

_It's so unfair! _I thought angrily as I banged the bedroom door open and slammed it shut. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my hairclip out, inhaling and exhaling to calm myself. I began untying the stringy bow on the front of my dress, finally relaxed.

Tom strode in and instantly advanced on me. He brushed his hand lightly over my shoulders and made the straps of my dress slip down my arms. He leant forward and touched his lips to mine, I felt his hands rubbing my hips then run up my body and settle on my breasts, caressing them gently. _It would be so nice to give in..._

My eyes snapped open and I instantly backed away from him with my head down.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" He demanded, angry at my sudden movement.

I felt him touch my shoulder and moved further away from him. "I-I don't want to, Tom." I said, determination in my voice, lifting my head and finally facing him.

››››››››››››››››

A/N: Phew! Another chapter done, and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I will not post Chapter 12 until I get **10 Reviews** I need some motivation you know, plus Chap. 12 is quite long, I don't know when I'll find the time to do it, well, when I don't have any homework, so I'll get H/W out of the way and do Chap.12. Also, on top of that I am rewriting later scenes, as I wrote some of them while I was half asleep because I always seem to get the inspiration when I'm half-asleep.

**Preview of chap. 12 **(remember some things here may be changed when you actually read chapter 12.

_Tom sat beside Ginny, taking her hand. He stroked her stomach, feeling a dull ache in his chest, an ache he had never felt before, and instantly hated it._

›››››››

_Ginny turned her head away, her eyes glassy. Tom seemed not to care in Ginny's mind, just like he didn't care for anything but power._

›››››››

_I refrained from tearing her out of the bed and beating her. I wanted her to understand that she musn't disobey me, to understand that she was mine. If she knew and learnt this wouldn't have happened, the stupid girl!_

›››››››

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione begin the Locator spell, and Ron gets a happy moment._

›››››››

_Tom reveals to Ginny why he initially had her kidnapped, and Ginny goes into trance mode._

Next chapter is called Kronstadt, and remember **10 REVIEWS.**


	12. Kronstadt

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed, and I deeply urge others to do the same, I get very jealous you know, so keep reviewing! Oh, and read the bottom for previews of CHAPTER 13. Next chapter I want **10 REVIEWS OR MORE. I am also looking for a Beta, as some might notice that I make annoying grammatical mistakes or whatever. So email me if you are interested, please make sure you know grammar and stuff, and be ready to make idea contributions.**

CHAPTER TWELVE - 

Kronstadt.

"What?"

"I don't want to." Ginny replied.

Tom took a step toward her, scrutinising every part of her face and trying to figure her out. He saw her flinch and move even further away.

"Do not walk away from me, Ginny," he warned. "Do I have to remind you what I will do?"

Ginny shook her head violently, however this time she did not care one bit for the consequences, and continued walking backwards. "I don't want to." Ginny rasped.

"Ginny," Tom muttered. "You will do whatever I want you to do." He smirked as he had her trapped up against the wall, and placed both hands either side of her head. "You can't run now, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes looked about for an escape, searching franticly and then landing on Tom again, who was smirking maliciously. "I don't want to, Tom," she said in a trembly voice.

"Want to what?" He hissed, annoyed with her constant repitition.

"I don't want to- to -"

"You don't want me to _fuck_ you." He finished brutally.

Ginny stared at him, hurt by his words. His face was contorted into a look of fury as he leant closer to her and sneered. "You didn't seem to care a couple of weeks ago, did you? How you whimpered and moaned then, Ginny."

Something inside Ginny broke at his words.

"Didn't care?" She yelled. "You know I care, Tom, that is why you do it!" Tom stood there, stunned at the vicious outburst that was more likely to come from him. "So, now I'm _stuck_, stuck with having to _carry,_" she said the word as though it were a disease"a baby that I _never_ wanted!"

Tom snapped out of it as soon as she said those words, and in a flash he slapped her with all his strength across her face, watching her fall to ground at his feet.

"No whore of mine talks like that of my heir!" He shouted down at her. "Yes, Ginny, that is what you are," he said, smiling mockingly. "My whore, only I don't have to pay for you, because you belong to me, and when I want to fuck you, Ginny, I will fuck you." He said in a deadly tone.

Tom bent down, still smiling maliciously, and moved the sheet of red hair covering her face, revealing her scarlet cheek. Tears were falling silently from her eyes, the carpet soaking them up.

"Go ahead and cry, Ginny," he said coldly, noticing a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. "Repent for what you have said."

Ginny curled up into a ball, sobbing. She felt a sudden burst of pain in the middle of her stomach, when she expelled her breath she heard a cry of pain and realised that it was her. Ginny got on all fours, trying to support herself and to move as far away from Tom as possible, but another shooting pain gripped a hold of her stomach and she crumpled back to the ground.

"Oh, God!" She shouted. "What's happening?" She said in a barely audible whisper, her face screwed up, and clutching her stomach as she felt something wet between her legs.

Tom had been watching sadistically as she cried out in pain, but now he began to worry. "Ginny?" He said gently, reaching for her.

She shot away from him, leaning against the wall. "Don't touch me! I'm a whore, remember?" She hissed, looking at him with such loathing. Her face was strewn with tears, washing the blood away that had trickled down her other cheek. Ginny stroked her belly gently and sucked in her breath sharply as she noticed a red patch on her dress, feeling the wetness again. "I'm bleeding!" She screamed at Tom, her eyes blaming him.

Tom stared at her, trying to take her hand, but she snatched it away. He felt useless, he didn't know what was happening to her, was the child dying? "What should I do?" He asked, helplessly.

Ginny ignored him, and whispered softly with her eyes shut tight, willing the pain to go away. "Please, little one, I'm sorry...I was only lying, I do want you..." She trailed off, and whimpered painfully. "I was angry!" She said, forcefully, clutching her dress and creasing it as she felt more blood leave her body.

"Ginny, princess, what should I do?" Tom repeated.

"So, I'm 'princess' now, Tom?" Ginny said, menacingly, and she gave one more shout of pain and saw blackness envelop her vision.

››››››››››

An hour had passed and Tom watched on as Lauren attended to Ginny, who was still unconcious. He didn't understand why she had a miscarriage. The child was immune from harm.

Tom thought that only a few hours ago he had been touching the life inside Ginny, it was only a few hours ago. It pained him to look at her, the bump was still apparent even though there was nothing inside there, it was empty.

He wondered if it was his fault, maybe he shouldn't have hit her so hard, or maybe he should have seen that she might have been in one of those moods that pregnant women go through, but his rage would not be controlled around her, she should know that she is his, then maybe he wouldn't have hit her. Tom also wondered if Ginny would blame him, remembering her look of hate, but she couldn't possibly, no, it wasn't his fault, no, she should have complied, it wasn't his fault...

"Monsieur," Lauren's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Mademoiselle is stable for now, but I would advise bedrest for about a week, and I think she would like it if you stay with her." Tom thought that that would be the last thing Ginny would want if she did blame him. "The loss of an unborn child can have unhealthy stressful effects on the mother." She looked down at Ginny sadly.

Tom nodded, wondering why Lauren should be sad about a child that was nothing to do with her. "Yes, but I do not understand why this has happened."

Lauren glanced at the swelling bruise on Ginny's cheek, but didn't say anything. "I believe that mademoiselle may have been under a great deal of pressure for this to happen in the middle of her pregnancy."

Tom sighed, resigned. He pressed a hand to his forehead, leaning back in the armchair.

Lauren finished up, cleaning Ginny and healing the wound on Ginny's face, feeling very sorry for the young girl. She could only be eighteen or nineteen.

"She should be all right for tonight, but I'll be back in the morning, monsieur." Tom nodded his head once in acknowledgment, and Lauren put her wand in her leather bag and left the depressing atmosphere that filled the room.

Tom sat there for a long time, the clock on the mantlepiece above the fire ticked away. He stood up and went to Ginny, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"Ginny, my princess," he whispered. "I'm going to look after you now, no matter how much you protest."

He leant forward and kissed her cold lips. And despite the pain in his chest and the dull sadness he had never felt before, Tom didn't shed a single tear.

››››››››››››››

As Ginny opened her eyes, she saw the dark blue canopy of her bed and the blazing afternoon sunlight filling the room. She looked to her side tiredly, where Tom usually lay, but he wasn't there. She looked to her right and saw him sitting on a chair beside the bed, gazing at her.

In that instant she remembered the night before. Her hand flew to her stomach and she gave a sigh of relief as she still felt the bump there.

Tom watched her elation, deciding to tell her straight. "You have suffered a miscarriage, princess." He said, leaning forward.

Ginny stared for a long time, then turned away, her face crestfallen and her eyes glassy. In her mind, Tom didn't care that much, it was just a kid, and the way he told her elaborated on this.

"Lauren said it was stress, Ginny." Tom said bluntly. Ginny wanted him to stop talking. "She said that it is common for women during the middle of their pregnancy to suffer such things." Ginny didn't want details, she already knew what caused it; him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Tom understood Ginny, but didn't feel the same. He had had all last night to think about the situation and had come to a swift conclusion; he would get her pregnant again. If Ginny knew of his plans she would be physically sick; carrying another child of his blood would be too unbearable, she'd suffer again and again.

Ginny sat herself up, shocked at actually _feeling_ literally empty. She frowned sadly at this discovery.

"Don't be upset, Ginny." Tom said, reaching for her hand. "You must not stress yourself again." Ginny instantly snatched her hand away as soon as Tom's fingers brushed against hers.

"Don't touch me." She whispered harshly. Looking at him as though he were a disease.

"You blame me for this?" Tom said, stonily, his face now blank.

Ginny didn't answer. She continued staring out of the window, her eyes still glassy.

"Do you blame me?" He repeated in a raised and demanding tone, standing over her, and commanding her attention.

Ginny looked up at him slowly as his shadow cast over her. "Do you blame me?" She replied, answering a question with another. "Nothing is ever _your_ fault, is it?" She paused, her face screwing up in anger. "Maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby if you weren't slapping me around!"

Tom clenched his hands in to fists. "You would do well to note that it was _you_ who was opposing me, Ginny," he spat venomously. "It was _you_ who was acting like a stubborn little girl." He said, accusingly as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that one of the screws bounced out, hitting the floor with a _clink!_

›››››››››››››

I refrained from tearing her out of the bed and beating her.

I wanted her to understand that she must not go against my word, she must obey me. She needed to learn to be mine in every way; learn that I was the only person that could touch her now, or else she'd be tainted. If she knew and learnt this, then my son would still be growing inside her.

Despite this, her words echoed throughout my mind; _"Maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby if you weren't slapping me around!"_

I'd had whole families murdered, including young children, why would this death, even if the child was mine, effect me? I had taught myself to control my emotions about such matters. It was her fault, she shouldn't have resisted, she should have let me touch her.

As I sat in my study, surrounded by unfinished plans of invasion, I made plans for her. I didn't care if she resisted, not this time. She'd soon begin to understand and accept that she'd be here forever, even after she opens up her soul to me.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I said, bluntly.

A house elf entered, knowing that I didn't want any sudden interuptions and so opting not to Apparate or whatever the house elves called it, into my study.

"Miss is eating dinner in the bedroom sir. Will sir be joining miss?"

I smiled inwardly. I could tell her then. "Yes."

It bowed and disappeared with a POP!

››

A small table was placed by the bed with two chairs opposite from one another.

I walked in just when she was about to cut her meat. I acknowledged her coldly as I took my seat. Why should I treat her any differently, just because she had a miscarriage? It was her fault. So we sat in silence.

Then it was broken as she spoke.

"Why am I here?" She questioned, once again, hoping I'd give her the answer she desired. There was no such luck.

"To provide me with entertainment," I said smiling sarcastically. "All those long nights alone...I don't know how I managed without you." I said, cuttingly, sarcasm dripping with every syllable I uttered.

"That's not plausible" she said, ignoring my sarcasm. "Girls aren't a source of amusement for you. Absolute control is your entertainment."

I looked up at her face, staring for a moment and grinning. "You are quite right, Ginny." I said, pushing my plate away. "But, I knew you'd be amusing."

I leant forward, my hand stroking her cheek, but she shyed away from my touch, suddenly saying "I'll be able to walk about soon," as if to revert my attention.

"That's good." I can take you soon. I continued stroking her face. "Next time, you will not have a miscarriage."

Her eyes flew straight to mine, her brown eyes locking with my blue ones. "Next time?" She questioned in a small voice.

"Yes, Ginny." I replied. "Next time you carry my child I'll make sure that you are treated with absolute care." I said pointedly, but she seemed upset.

"You get over things easily." She said coldly, and then, all of a sudden, burst into tears. I went to her and picked her up, laying her on the bed.

I sat down beside her. "Ginny, don't cry." I'm going to _fill_ you again. "Don't grieve something that never was."

"That never was?" She said sadly. "I didn't expect you to see it as I do." She said hopelessly.

I watched her cry, she must have wanted the child more than I had expected. I decided to tell her the rest of my plans later, she was too upset at the moment. I'd tell her when she was pregnant again, tell her she'd have to learn to act as a wife, my wife...

I smiled as I pulled her to me, she was so broken, knowing that I was the only person she could turn to.

››››››››››

A/N: This isn't the whole of C.12 but, I decided to put it in with C.13, because it would seem as though everything was going to fast for a woman who has just had a miscarriage.

PREVIEW:

_Ginny reflects and so does Tom._

_Harry co. almost finish spell; but Harry's dawdling._

_Maybe some added scenes._


	13. The Somme

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Sorry for the really long wait, but I just had a lot of things going on. Ok, on with Chappie 13

**Chapter 13: The Somme.**

"Have you finished with the Shrivelfig, Harry?" Ron asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. "I need to mix it in with the bicorn powder."

"Not yet, I've got to chop them," Harry muttered, "why can't I just use the Severitus Charm?"

"The book clearly states that they must be hand chopped," Hermione replied, as she cleaned the small pewter cauldron, "they must be precisely cut. And, anyway, you need to hurry up, we've still got the firefly to catch," throwing a glare Ron's way, since he had fallen asleep every time before the eleventh hour, which was when they appeared. "And we need a Kappa scale, and a bald eagles feather."

"And that is by Tuesday, Harry," Ron added, glad that Hermione was not scolding him for once. "Remember, we are doing this for my sister."

>>>>>>>

**December 18th 1999.**

Tom had not talked about the miscarriage since, and Ginny, guiltily, felt glad she was no longer pregnant, she could move quicker, and her reflexes were back to normal, although, not that it mattered much. However, Tom wanted her more and more, and he was becoming very annoying.

At this point, Ginny was sitting in the lounge, Tom had not been at breakfast, and she had not seen him all day. She resolved that he was probably thinking up another ploy to annoy her. The fact that he had said he wanted her to become pregnant again, had been enough to jar her nerves. He must enjoy her unhappiness if that is the way he wished to treat her. Ginny did not want to carry his child again, and every night, after he had slept with her, she would pray to the gods that she would not fall pregnant, justifying her plea by whispering in her mind that Tom was a murderer and did not deserve such a privilege.

Then she guessed it must be the Underworld's doing, but she would never pray to them. They wanted Tom to succeed, they wanted Tom to spawn the next demon incarnate.

Ginny was not a religious person, but there was no other hope in her life. And she remembered Hermione telling her about muggle religion, she remembered something called Christianity, and their sole God. But, she also recalled their bible, marring the name of witch and wizard, and anything magical. Their religion was a selfish religion, she resolved. Maybe Tom was a Christian, he was extremely selfish.

Then she thought, would praying save her? Would her magical gods save her? Or would they succumb to the Underworld?

>>>>>>>>

**December 21st 1999.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat and waited for their potion to finish boiling, they needed to add the final ingredient; the bald eagle feather, which had cost them an arm and a leg. Harry was reading the _Quidditch Times_, although he had read it three times already, Ron was playing with a loose thread on his maroon jumper, and Hermione was staring intently at the cauldron as the bubbles began to turn a slimy green.

"It's ready!" Hermione shouted, causing Harry to rip a page out of his magazine, and Ron to make a small hole in his jumper. "Pass the feather, Ron, quickly!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on," Ron handed the feather to her, and she placed it on top of the potion, where it sank in immediately. They waited for a few seconds, and then a green light shot out and bounced about the room, then finally broke through the window, making a loud crash resound throughout the room.

"So," said a ruffled Ron, "will it find Ginny?"

"It might, but since we used your blood, it might not. If it does not, it'll come back and we'll put it in a jar, in case you go missing."

"Then, why didn't it come straight to me in the first place?"

"Because, you aren't lost, are you?"

"If this doesn't work," Harry said, "couldn't we just use the Accio charm?"

"It would have to be very powerful," Hermione said heavily, "she could be in a different country for all we know."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ok, I know it's short, but I decided to move things around, as I think they would be better placed there, and it means you have to wait for some things a bit more.

Also, please review, I know I've been a terrible nuisance, but thanks to those who have read this chapter.

Chapter 14 is also short, so sorry about that. Short, but life-changing….


	14. Anschluss

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, would I be writing fan fiction? Emphasis on the word "fan".

**Chapter 14: Anschluss.**

**January 1st 2000.**

Ginny's Christmas was so very different from the noisy one last year, but, of course, she was with her large family, and there was bound to be tons of noise, especially since Fred and George had invented new practical jokes to test out on Percy. Tom was not very festive, as Ginny had expected. So, her Christmas was an utter bore.

Now, it was New Years Day, and Tom had left Ginny again, like he did almost every weekend. Ginny sat in her bedroom as Lauren entered, her wand in hand.

"Mademoiselle," she said, "Monsieur requested that I check to see if you are with child."

"Alright," she said tiredly, sitting down, and praying fervently that she was not with child at all. Lauren knelt in front of her, the tip of her wand on Ginny's stomach as she muttered a spell. Ginny watched the point of Lauren's well-polished wand light up with a eerie silver glow, after a few seconds the tip turned gold.

Lauren stood with a sigh, muttering 'Finite Incantatem'. "I am very sorry, Mademoiselle, but you are not with child."

"It's not your fault, Lauren," Ginny said in a sad voice, clasping her hands together sorrowfully. "My Lord and I have been trying so very hard, you see, he wants a son."

"Yes, Mademoiselle," she said pitifully, "but you are young, you must only be 19."

"18," she corrected, laughing inside at the open astonishment on her face. "Thank you, anyway, Lauren." She bowed, and left the room, her robes sweeping behind her, and as the door shut with a small click, she felt the need to celebrate. Ginny kicked her shoes off, and threw herself on the bed, laughing as she did so, and beginning to jump up and down with joy.

>>>>>>>>>>>

When Tom returned home two days later, he was irritated to find that Ginny was not pregnant. How many times did he have to sleep with her? Not that he did not enjoy it, he was simply becoming impatient.

Ginny was outside, wearing her black fur hat and cloak since it was snowing, she had bent down to touch the snow with her gloved hand, and that was when Tom had came up behind her and scared her. She fell back onto the snow with a gasp and felt a chill run up and down her spine. "Don't do that! Every time you come home, you always scare me!"

"I like doing it," he said in a pleased tone. "It reminds me how people fear me."

"That is sick," she said vehemently, pushing herself up, as it seemed Tom was not going to be a gentleman and help her up.

"Oh, Ginny, when will you learn, I'm not 'sick', I am perfectly alright," he patted her on the head, "but, it's nice to know that you're concerned." Then he smirked as though he had a fine idea. "But, you know, it is rather chilly, and I am sure you don't want to catch a cold, I know I don't, so tonight, I think it would be fun if we shared each others body heat, how does that sound?"

"Despicable," she hissed.

"Ah, come now, haven't you missed me? I know you have, you always make up those awful lies when I come home." He pulled her to him; forcing her to walk with him, arm in arm. "Why don't you tell me something agreeable?"

"OK, the snowflakes in your hair make you look so…" she smiled adoringly, "idiotic."

"But, you noticed, and that tells me you have missed me." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Since you insist on lying, I will tell you something true," he stopped and turned to her, touching her cheek with his gloved hand. "I have resolved on my travels that a child from our union needs to be legitimate," Ginny stared curiously up at him, "I want you to be my wife."

"What!" she screeched.

"I want you to be my wife," he repeated calmly.

"I will not!" she said breathlessly.

"You don't have a choice," he said, smirking, "you _will_ be my little wife." Ginny began to cry, knowing he would get his way, for that is the way he wanted. Being married to him made everything solid, like she would never get away from him. She would always be bound to him in some way.

"Why must you cry?" he said. "You must not be worried, I've got your dress, I think you'll look rather pretty considering that you are definitely not a virgin." Ginny sobbed harder, turning away from him. "Come, don't be frightened, it's only a little bit of binding magic." He took her inside, and to the bedroom.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can, Ginny," he looked down at her, and smiled, "now, Ginny, stop crying, you don't want your eyes to be all puffy." He wiped her tears away and kissed her on the head. "Don't you want to see your dress?" He called one of the house elves and requested that the wedding dress be bought to him. The house elf returned with a rectangular, black box. Ginny looked at through her teary eyes, feeling a horrible headache coming on. "Come here," she stood up and went over to him as he laid the box on the bed and took the lid off. It was an ivory dress, she could see, with spaghetti straps. She pulled it out of the box and saw that it was a simple, but elegant full-skirted dress; it would suit her fine, and it upset her that Tom knew this. In the box, also, were high-heeled white shoes.

"What if I don't say yes?" she said, folding it back up and placing it in the box.

"Ah, little Ginny, I think you know what I'll do," he whispered darkly in her ear. "And perhaps you should slip into something a bit more comfortable, something more provocative, we should practice for our wedding night, or perhaps I could just _rip_," he yanked her dress down sharply, "your clothes off…" he cupped her breasts and kissed her fiercely. "Oh, before we're in the midst of euphoria, I should tell you that you have to be ready by 11:00AM, and then you and I are going to hold a Celebration Ball, in which you will act like the perfect little wife, and then I will take you up here and…well, you know…."

>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, Tom had to shake Ginny rather hard to wake her up, and once she did, he left her and began to dress himself in a black tuxedo, complete with a black cloak. He looked himself over in the mirror, and he thought to himself that there was no way she could resist when he looked so devilishly handsome.

Then there was a knock at the door, and with a wave of his hand, Tom swung the door open, and Lauren came in, a beaming smile on her face. "Monsieur," she bowed, and she went over to Ginny, who was still lying in bed, half-asleep. "Mademoiselle," she said softly, "you must wake, I need to dress you."

"I can dress myself," Ginny uttered.

"I need to do your hair, as well, Monsieur says so."

"I don't care what he says," she said, turning over and trying to get back to sleep, she was extremely tired, and she felt bruised in between her legs.

"Ginevra, get up right now, or I'll drag you out," Tom hissed, "or perhaps I'll make you marry me naked, how does that sound?"

"Fine," she growled, sitting up and holding her head in her hands.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" Lauren inquired.

"Oh, I'm fine, apart from the fact that I was kept up all night, satisfying my _beloved_ _fiancé_ before our wedding night, since he just could not _control_ himself," Ginny smiled at Lauren sweetly, but gasped as she felt herself being pulled up violently by Tom.

"You better start doing as I say, you disobedient girl, and never, I mean _never_ tell anyone about when, how, or why I fuck you, do you understand?" he sneered. She nodded her head. "Good, now, get dressed."

Ginny obeyed and let Lauren, who was rather shocked by her master's forcefulness, dress her, since the ties on the bodice were rather complicated, and then her hair was done in a complex bun with tendrils hanging down, and to top it off, a white flowery tiara was placed just over the bun, with two strings of pearls sloping over the top of her head.

When Lauren left, Ginny stared at herself in the mirror, she looked like a princess, and yet she was marrying someone that was the picture of Prince Charming, but was in fact, not Prince Charming at all. She used to think she would marry Harry, no matter what, and then she met Tom, when she was 11, and she thought less and less of Harry, but the thought of marrying Tom had never, not once, entered her mind.

"You remind me of a muggle fairytale, Ginny, what was it…?" he said contemplatively, "ah, yes, it was something called Cinderella."

"You're not meant to see the bride before, it's bad luck," Ginny said offhandedly, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"I don't believe in luck, Ginny."

"Obviously."

"Enough of the depressive behaviour, it's time to go…."

>>>>>>>>>

Ginny stood, facing Tom with her head down. She thought she was going to die from standing too long, she thought as the minister droned on and on. Then she heard her name.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept Tom Marvolo Riddle as your husband, through the bond of blood and soul?" Ginny stared at the ornate knife being raised by the minister and almost had a heart attack. Then she stared at Tom as he squeezed her hand, a venomous look in his eyes.

"I-I…do," she finally got out.

"Hands, please," the minister said, and Tom held his hand out, palm up, and Ginny copied. She jumped as the minister sliced her palm in a quick flash that she had not seen it coming.

"What kind of sick-?"

"Shut up!" Tom hissed under his breath, as the minister did the same to his hand.

"Now, please join hands," Tom grabbed Ginny's bloodied hand and clenched it tight as the minister pointed his wand, and muttered the binding incantation. All Ginny could do was stare back at Tom, wincing as the pain in her hand increased, and as droplet of blood splashed to the floor Tom let go and it was done.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review your thoughts.

**Inappropriate-name: Merry Christmas to you to, yes, I do celebrate.**

Chapter 15 should be up within a few days.


	15. Temporary Armistice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Also, thanks for the reviews, and Merry Christmas to everyone. **Black111star,** I know it's horrible, but the whole point is to make Tom a nasty person. Also I promise not to write such scenes anymore, that was the last one anyway.

**Chapter 15: Temporary Armistice.**

Ginny was practically dragged into the large ballroom, her dress rustling loudly as they stepped in; it was empty, she noticed. "Who am I acting _for_?" she muttered, covering her mouth as she realised she said the wrong thing.

"Me," he murmured, "come, my bride," he pulled her into the middle of the ballroom and snapped his fingers; the lights went out and a spotlight focused on them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she said hesitantly.

He snapped his fingers again, and music began out of nowhere, slow, classical music. "Dancing with you," he whispered. And before she knew it, he had his hand on her waist, the other in hers, and he was spinning her about gently.

"Why isn't there anybody here?"

"Well, it was on the spur of the moment," he muttered, "and why should I share my blushing bride with my unworthy Death Eaters?"

Ginny was simply too shocked at him dancing with her, that she did not even protest. Why was he dancing with her anyway? It was so unTom-like. He pulled her closer and whirled her around. This continued for about 5 minutes, until the music stopped, and the lights came back on, revealing a table full of a large selection of food. "Spur of the moment?"

"Just sit down," he said, pulling her chair out for her.

Ginny stared at the food as Tom picked out his. "Why are you doing this?"

He stood sharply. "Can't you be grateful for what I've done for you? I danced with you, although it's not my way of doing things, and I've had the House Elves make your favourite foods!" He glared venomously at her.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the food _really_ was all her favourites; Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Seafood, Pumpkin Pasties, Butterbeer, everything she liked. "How did you know?"

"Well, Ginny, I was your only best friend for some time, how could you forget?"

"Oh…."

He sat down again, still glaring at her. "I expect you to be ready for me later, Ginny."

Ginny finally began to eat, and they sat in silence for some time, until Tom found it boring. "How is the food?"

"It's nice," she replied simply.

"You know I can give you everything that you like, that you love…" he murmured, "and I really don't want to ruin the mood, Ginny, but keep in mind that I could kill your family if you make one wrong move."

"Yes, Tom," she whispered.

"That's better," he smirked, standing and holding out his hand, "you have finished? Then I shall show you the next surprise," she took his hand and let him lead her through the lit halls, and out into the garden. They just stood there and Ginny wondered what he was going to do next.

"What are we waiting for-?"

"Shh…" he silenced her, "three, two, one!" He raised his hand sharply at the trees in the forest, a loud bang echoed throughout the woods, and the sound of loud rustling. Before she knew what was happening, small balls of light came rushing toward her, before they hit her they raised up into the air and burst.

"Fireworks," she whispered as shiny dust fell down onto her, "they're beautiful," another one went off, and showered glittery green dust onto her.

"Fireflies," he said, "I just exploded them. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's lovely," she spun around, shaking the dust off of her, and Tom pulled her to him, kissing her, and she let him for once, having no qualms whatsoever as the moonlight shone over them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: OK, I know it's short, but I took a bit out, and decided to put it in the next chapter, as it seemed more fitting. Anyway, review, even though I only posted such a tiny bit.


	16. Strategies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter 16: Strategies.**

Ron lay awake in his bed, he could not sleep as all he could think about was Ginny. Then he heard a whirring sound, making him sit up. He groped around for his wand in the darkness, and once he felt the smooth wood, he whispered, "_Lumos_." Bright light shot out of his wand.

He threw the duvet off himself, and stood, searching for the source of the noise. It sounded like it was getting closer, and it seemed to be coming from outside. He strode over to the window, undoing the latch and pushing it open. He looked to his left; nothing but a stray cat knocking over the bins. He flicked his head up and saw something green heading for him, fast.

"What the hell is that?" he gasped, backing away from the window.

It flew slowly through the open window, and then shot ahead, hitting Ron square in the chest, then falling at his feet. He recognised it; it was that Locater thing that came out of the cauldron. He scooped it up and placed it in an empty mug, covering it with a bit of parchment. He decided to show Harry and Hermione in the morning.

"_Nox_," he muttered, getting into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was bored. There was simply nothing to do once more, and she had no materials to draw with this time, and she didn't feel like reading. Tom was sitting at his desk, working on some papers that were splayed out. And it was snowing again, but the wind battering against the windowpanes seemed to brutal. There was no way she could go outside.

She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Something," he replied, not taking his eyes off the paper. He was ignoring her, that was a first.

"I'm bored," she said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he said in an aggravated voice.

"Are you going to attack people?" she said quietly, looking at her feet.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ginny," he said pointedly, "you're safe."

Then she though; No I'm not, not from you. Ginny went and sat at her dressing table, playing with the ribbons, until she saw Tom standing behind her. "Come," he said.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," she said staring up at him.

"I decided to take advantage of the situation," he said, "you're not pushing me away, and I'm not forcing you. So, I'm going to let you have something to play with, Ginny."

"I'm not a child, I don't play with toys anymore, and I don't want anything."

"Fine," he said sharply.

"Can't you tell me what you are doing?"

"No!" he hissed, "there is no way I'm going to tell you." Then he smiled. "But, I will tell you that I am planning to invade Russia, because we are going to have to move to be closer."

"Invade?"

"Yes, take over, take control of, you know, invade."

"Why?" she said angrily.

"Because it is one of the leading powers in the Wizarding World and the muggle world, what a nice little asset that would be," he sat back down and continued his work. "Later on, we will do something entertaining…."

"Could you come up with something more original this time, you say sex everytime."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like this."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And it didn't write anything in the air?" Hermione question Ron for the umpteenth time.

"No! It just zoomed straight at me, and nearly knocked me flying, then it fell to the ground," Ron answered impatiently. "How many times are you going to ask me that question?"

"I guess we can use it if you go missing, which we hope doesn't happen," Hermione sighed. "It came to you, so at least it worked right."

"What are we going to do now?" Harry questioned, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"We have to keep trying to find Ginny, I don't care how long it takes, as long as she is safe back here," Ron said in a determined tone, then he looked around unsurely. "Even if we have to use Dark magic."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Chess?" she said, in a lacklustre voice.

"You like chess, and you actually have a shot at winning," he said in an amused tone.

"I suppose so…." They started to play and Ginny was beating Tom by a mile, and once she said Checkmate, he was determined to play again and beat her. "As much as I enjoy beating you, this is getting rather boring, Tom."

"I don't care, we're going to play until I beat you," he said firmly, calling out his command to his black chess pieces. Ginny sighed and did the same. Deciding to let him win so she could make up her own entertainment. "You are an ungrateful little girl, you know that," he said, his voice raised.

"I'm not ungrateful," she said, frowning.

"I try to ease your boredom and still you whine," he almost shouted his order that time.

"Well, you're not doing a good job of it!" she returned, shouting her order too.

"Then perhaps you should advise me!"

"No, thank you!" she turned up her nose, as he made his next move, standing, and slamming his hands down on the chessboard.

"And, checkmate!" he shouted.

"No way!" she stood defiantly, "I wasn't even trying to let you win!"

" 'Let me win?'" he laughed, "I don't think so!" He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her hard. "Now, I want you to return my favour, even if you didn't enjoy it. No more whinging, or I'll have to have you locked away forever."

"In a tower? How original…" she muttered.

"No, in my chambers, shackled to the wall, where I shall take my pleasure with you when I wish."

"That's positively disgusting."

"I know, but that is what you love about me," he murmured, pulling her closer to him, and pushing her toward the sofa. "Isn't it? Say it, Ginny, tell me you love me."

"What?" she whispered, too shocked to notice that he had successfully laid her down on the sofa without protest.

"Tell me you love me…" he said, kissing her neck.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Severus Snape was in his office, amongst the sour smells, and pacing about the room, thinking anxiously. _Could he know that I am the traitor? He didn't include me in the last meeting, but then I would be dead already?_ Snape knew that with the article in the newspaper, he would be the obvious traitor, because of his links to Dumbledore. But he could not understand why he was still alive.

Snape stayed calm, and, instead, began analysing the situation that had befallen Ginny Weasley. _The Werewolf suggested it might be something to do with Tom Riddle's diary, it did make sense, even if it had come from that deluded animal. Lord Voldemort suddenly returning to his youthful state, and then Ginny Weasley being taken away._

Snape knew Ginny Weasley's capture was due to the diary incident, but he did not know why Lord Voldemort had decided it would be good to sleep with her on a frequent basis. Snape resolved that perhaps the Dark Lord wanted him for a future task….

>>>>>>>>>>

_Knock Knock_

Just as Ginny was about to say those three words, she was saved. Tom stood up rigidly, leaving her and grasping the doorknob. Ginny sat up, dusting her dress off as he opened the door. It was Lucius Malfoy. She reckoned that he fancied Tom, he was always coming over.

"Oh, Miss Weasley, are you busy, my Lord?"

"She is no longer Miss, she is Mrs, aren't you, Ginny?"

"Mrs, my Lord?"

"She's my wife," he said simply, "oh, and yes, I was busy, but I can squeeze you in, I suppose."

"Your wife!" Lucius said, feeling rather faint, all his work to split them up had resulted in the complete opposite.

"Yes, Lucius, can you now regain your composure and tell me why you came here?" he said impatiently.

"Uh, oh, yes, yes," he eyed Ginny suspiciously, but Tom sat next to her, pulling her closer to him, his hand on her waist.

"Well? Are you going to sit down, Lucius?" he said, smirking. "I'm sure Ginny is big enough to hear what you have to tell me."

"Very well, my Lord," he sat down stoicly, and began. "We have found out that just recently, attempts have been made to Locate Miss Weasley, uh, I mean…anyway, I believe it was the Potter brat and his little friends."

"Locator charms? They'll never work…" Ginny tuned everything out, they were trying to find her, then there was hope after all, and all she had to do was wait. There was no chance of escaping by herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, the next chapter will be up soon. I promise.


	17. Broken Pacts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17: Broken Pacts.**

**February 5th 2000.**

"Ah! Monsieur, Madame is pregnant!" Lauren cried as Ginny sunk down onto her chair dejectedly; she knew this was going to happen, having been sick every morning before Tom awoke.

"That is relieving," he said, walking forward, and placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "We no longer require your service, Lauren, you can go back to your chambers now."

"Yes, Monsieur," she said, bowing and saying her congratulations to an expressionless Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny, is this not good?" he whispered. "Did you not want another child? You were very upset when we lost the other. And look, I've given you another," he placed his hand on her stomach, and in his eyes he was daring her to disagree, daring her step out of line….

"It's wonderful," she said with a smile.

"And, now, I can only hope that it is a boy…." Tom stood up and went to his desk, and pulled out a small brown book, he flipped through the pages and sighed as he put it back in the drawer. "Unfortunately, we have to move again soon, do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes…."

"My armies in Switzerland are fully mobilised, and ready to join my other army in Russia."

"So?" she questioned.

"Now, we must be nearer to Russia, so I can go undetected as quickly as possible, if trouble should arise. The invasion begins, my little wife." He chuckled, and stood in front of her again. "Do not worry, as I said before, you are safe from the world. I am your protector. When I rule, you will be my Princess, and everyone will treat you as such."

"Why do you lock me up?"

"You are mine," he said as if it explained everything. "I don't want anyone taking you away from me, especially since you are now carrying my child."

Ginny stared up at him. She had given up hope of help, but if Tom felt she was under 'threat' of being taken back to her rightful place, then it seemed that her friends search for her was something to have faith in….

>>>>>>>

Tom had been sly in his dealings with Russia; nobody would be prepared to fight for their country. And nobody would come to the Russians aide. Tom moved Ginny to Estonia, where his armies had stationed themselves, hidden of course, to ready themselves for the takeover.

Ginny noticed that Tom was not as attentive as he was the first time she was pregnant; he was either in meetings with some General or another. When he was at home, he locked himself away in his study, and, rarely, he would spend time making Ginny feel useless or small.

**May 15th 2000.**

Springtime had arrived; flowers were beginning to bloom, the tree buds opening to reveal earthy green leaves. Ginny was in the garden, it was smaller than the one in France, and it was much more windier. "Ginny!" It was Tom; he was standing on the steps of the patio.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Come here," he gestured. "Come on."

She pushed herself up, adjusting her dress from its makeshift position. "What?" she said as she drew nearer to him.

"I won't be seeing you for quite a while after this Friday, and I know that you will be upset," he smirked ironically, holding his hand out for her to take. "As you know, I'm going to Russia, but the drab times of consolidation mean that you will be alone."

She walked up the steps and took his hand; he led her into the small parlour room. "So you won't be here when the baby is born?" she said, faking an upset voice, but really hoping he would not be.

He turned to look at her, his eyes roving her face and seeing the sad expression, he smiled, thinking her concerned and thinking that she wanted him to be there. But, in all truths, Ginny had become an expert in acting over the past few months. "Don't worry yourself," he whispered, sitting her down beside him. "I'll only be gone for approximately three months." He kissed her head and stroked her hair. "My lovely Ginny, I think I shall miss touching that soft skin of yours."

Ginny realised that he wanted her to say the same back, but she had some limits. He leant in to kiss her, and she instinctively pulled away.

"Don't pull away," he murmured, pulling her back toward him, "I shall not harm you, you know." Ginny let him do as he pleased, since she remembered the last time she had disobeyed. She opened her mouth slightly, not wanting him to see any resistance. He smiled and gave her what he thought she wanted. "Time will pass quickly, Ginevra, and you shall have the child to keep you company," he placed his hand on her stomach, and looked down at her seriously. "You understand why I must do this?"

"Yes, Tom," and she did, she understood his motives, but did not agree with them, "I understand."

>>>>>>>>>

Ron lay in bed. It had been a long time since he suggested Dark magic. Harry and Hermione had refused point blank, and it seemed as though they had given up. But he was determined to find his sister and he did not care how she was found….

>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N:** Once again, short. I actually thought it was going to be longer than this, but that maybe because I took some pieces out of it. Please review. At least 10 please.


	18. Stalingrad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, and I can answer one question; Ginny doesn't lose the baby again.

**Chapter 18: Stalingrad.**

Back in Britain, the Order was completely oblivious to what was happening; of course, that was the point. Snape had told everything that was said in the Death Eater meetings, but the problem was, the Dark Lord had not. The Dark Lord had, in fact, told his British Death Eaters that he was planning an attack in Scunthorpe, just because he felt like it.

The Russians surrendered slowly, but, of course, there were frightened rats, who soon joined the forces of the Dark Lord, and gave over information on rebellions. And, so, by August, Russia was taken and Tom left one of his General's in charge until he returned.

>>>>>>>>>>

**August 7th 2000.**

There was no doubt about Ginny being pregnant, since she was now 8 months pregnant, and since Tom had not been there to anger her it was likely that she would actually give birth this time. And throughout the three months that Tom had been absent, Ginny had grown attached to the baby.

Tom had decided he would return a week earlier than planned. He simply wanted to see Ginny, as he could not stop thinking about her. She was not expecting his arrival, and was in the library, trying to reach a book, and becoming angry. When Tom entered the room, she did not hear him creeping up behind her.

Tom almost laughed out loud upon seeing her struggling to reach the book. He reached out and pulled the book from its place, smirking as she spun around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said angrily, snatching the book away from him.

He ignored her anger and simply stared at her standing there; her small feet supporting the weight of her stomach, it seemed impossible, but there she was. Her white, cotton, pyjamas seemed to accentuate her burgeoning stomach, and her full breasts pressing against the fabric, just waiting to be caressed by his hands, and that lovely face set in anger with her hair about her red waves. Yes, Tom liked Ginny this way.

Ginny sighed and placed the book with the pile on the table a few feet away. She hated it when he stared at her like that. "Ginny," he said in a husky voice as he moved toward her, "you look…beautiful like this. I should get you pregnant more often." Ginny looked at him as though he had grown two heads. "How you've blossomed in my absence, Ginny, it's remarkable," he said, bending his head to kiss her. "Did you miss me?"

Ginny humoured him, and nodded her head yes. It was best to do as he wanted since he was in a good mood, he would not tolerate her stubbornness. He grinned down at her, easily believing her act due to his pride. "Did you do it?" she whispered.

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he replied, kissing her head, holding her close to him. "Is it a boy?"

Ginny stood quietly for a while until answering "yes." She disentangled herself from his embrace and faced the table again. Tom stared at her back, contemplating what to do. "Look at me, Ginny," he said firmly. She turned and faced him. "Aren't _you_ going to kiss _me_?"

"Do you want me to?" she said, prolonging the moment.

"Quite," Tom murmured, pulling her close to him once more and leaning down slightly for her to reach. Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Tom instantly took control, and held the back of her head, brushing her hair away from her face. "Open your mouth," he whispered against her lips, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. "That's a good girl." Ginny complied, feeling his tongue slip inside her mouth, his teeth grazing her lower lip. Tom could feel Ginny's hand on his back as though it were burning him. Tom reached his hand up to feel her breast and chuckled. "My, my, you've blossomed elsewhere."

"Obviously," Ginny said.

"We aren't staying here any longer, I need to be in Moscow, and you're coming with me."

Ginny sighed, she was becoming tired of these constant trips.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

**August 15th 2000**

"I've done it!" shouted a frantic, but tired-looking Ron, as he stormed into Harry's bedroom. "Where is Hermione?" he said breathlessly, leaving Harry by himself to fetch their friend. Harry sat with his hand to his head, still tired from a small battle at a Death Eater camp. His scar had been pounding terribly.

Ron came back, with Hermione in tow. "Tell us then," she said in groggy voice, as she sat beside Harry.

"I've found Ginny, I know where she is!" Ron said madly, his eyes wide.

"How!" said Hermione and Harry at the same time. "Ron," she said calmly, "I think you should get some rest, all those spells you keep doing is draining your energy."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said exasperatedly. He had found Ginny, and all they cared about was getting rest. "That's not important right now –,"

"How, then?" Harry said in a dubious voice.

Ron looked out of the window. "I used a…Locator charm…."

"That's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed, "she is likely to be out of London, and no Locator charm is that powerful!"

"She's in Russia somewhere," he said matter-of-factly, "and I used an…advanced Locator charm."

"Where did you get this spell from?" Hermione said suspiciously. "How can we trust this source, Ron?"

"For Christ's sake, that's not important, we need to find Ginny!" Ron insisted.

Hermione sighed, resigned. Ron was out of control, and decided they might as well go along with it. "We'll have to book a Portkey as soon as possible."

>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: So, tell me what you think, and I want loads of reviews for this chapter, and I'll get C.19 out as fast as I can, it is quite long, so I'll start today.


	19. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: thanks for reviewing. Warning: There are quite some explicit things in this chapter, so be warned.

**Chapter 19: The Great Escape.**

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Tom announced, an aggravated look in his eyes, "I have to be in Tambov, unfortunately."

"How long for?" Ginny said, taking her fifth piece of chicken.

Tom smiled as her, but it went unnoticed. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you go into labour, Ginny," he said with a slight chuckle, thinking she was worrying over the issue once more. _Depending on me already, are you, my love?_

Ginny nodded slowly. "Why do you _have_ to go?" She didn't understand, if he was the leader of the whole lot then he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

Tom's smile widened. "A few rebel groups decided to band together, and thought it would be funny to control of the city," he said maliciously. "Let's hope they'll die laughing."

Ginny felt the baby give a forceful kick, she gasped at the sharpness and laid her hand on her stomach. It kicked harshly again, causing her to look down and pat her stomach lightly, smiling. "Shh, what has brought on this violent behaviour, little one?" she whispered, making her words inaudible to Tom.

Tom stared, watching as she murmured to her abdomen. What was she saying that he could not hear? Ever since she had grown bigger she seemed to omit a much healthier glow than before, perhaps it was because there was another life inside her, a life that was moving. A life they had created together. In his eyes, it made Ginny even lovelier.

"You look beautiful," he muttered, never afraid to tell her so, and never able to stop himself from saying it.

"Would I still be beautiful to you if the baby wasn't yours?" she said spitefully.

Tom stared at her, silent for a few seconds, and then he sneered. _She had to ruin it._ "No one has _ever_ been inside you like I have, Ginny," he said in a brutal whisper. "I'm the only man that has seen every inch of your naked flesh, the only one to come inside you, or created life inside you," his voice rising.

Ginny cast her eyes downwards. "How can you be sure you were the only one?"

Tom's eyes flashed, pure anger spilling from his body as he stood sharply, his chair smacking to the ground. Ginny jumped, staring at him with wide eyes as he slammed his fist on the table, causing the drinks to spill. "You were a virgin!" he shouted, "you were a virgin the first time I touched you!" He stood to his full height and stepped around the table, dragging Ginny up out of her chair. "I took your virginity, Ginny, it's mine, and you are mine." They stared into each others eyes; Tom saw fear, and Ginny saw desperation. He placed his hands on her stomach possessively. "And this baby is mine." He bent his head lifting her face up, and kissed her deeply.

"No one will ever have you like I have, Ginny," he whispered, "I'm never going to let you go, not like my bastard father," he said through gritted teeth, "and no one will take you away from me….Tell me the truth, Ginevra."

She stared up at him, not knowing what to do. "I…what?"

"Tell me the truth! I know you were a virgin!" he said harshly, tugging her arm and making her fall against him. He held her tightly, gripping her desperately.

She realised that she was really going to have act this time. Ginny looked into his eyes, hers becoming large and doe-like. "No one has ever touched me like you have, Tom, it is the truth," she said softly, yet his grip stayed unrelenting. She grasped his hand, placing it on her stomach upon feeling the baby beginning to kick once more. It kicked against Tom's hand, and Ginny placed hers over his, smiling gently. "See," she whispered, "the baby knows his father's touch." Still Tom gripped her.

Ginny looked down, she wanted to keep the baby safe from his father's murderous mind, so now she had to push her limits. "Do you remember the night he was conceived, Tom?" she whispered. "Can't you remember?" she said as he didn't answer. He did remember, perfectly; her moist skin moving against his, her legs wrapped tightly around him. "It was our wedding night."

Tom relaxed his grip slowly, dismissing her previous behaviour as hormones.

Ginny felt another sharp kick, and she gasped, her act faltering for a split second as she clutched Tom's arm momentarily. She smiled up at him. "Did you feel him kick?" she murmured, her head resting on his chest. "He's going to be a powerful wizard one day, like you."

Tom relaxed his grip completely and pulled her as close as her stomach would allow. She understood his power, she saw the propensity of it, and maybe she even admired it. He kissed her head and stroked her stomach, feeling his son's movements. "My little, lovely Ginny. All mine." He bent slightly and pulled Ginny up into his arms. And he knew she was his, now and forever as she latched her arms around his neck, scared she might fall.

He carried her all the way up to their bedroom and then set her down on the end of their bed. He had been longing for her to say things like that. Say things a proper wife says. Tom felt utterly annoyed that he had to leave her again, now that she was being absolutely lovely. He wondered if she would be alright-if his child would be alright- with a long night of pleasure. Something inside of him wanted to stomp around and sulk, he wanted to stay with Ginny, maybe he could leave it for a while…but, no, he had to show his power was absolute.

"Tom?" Ginny whispered.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to face her again. "Come, come here," he held his hand out to her. Ginny pushed herself up and took his hand, he bent his head and kissed her gently, tangling his hand in her hair, and kissing her deeper. He untied the small bow on the front of her dress, the barrier between her breasts and his hands. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm going to miss you, Ginny," he said, stroking her face and kissing her fully on the lips. She pushed his shoulder, wanting to get his attention. "What is wrong?"

"The baby…" she said quietly, "I don't want him to get hurt."

Tom continued to stroke her face gently. "Come now, Ginny, he'll be fine, alright? I know." He led her back to the bed, undoing her dress and leaving her petticoat on. "I want you to remember tonight, as you remember the night the child was conceived."

Ginny wondered when Tom had become so different. When had he changed? Why had he changed? She knew that he wanted her tonight, and there was no point in resisting after everything she had said. Tom wanted her so much; to feel her soft skin again, to hear her breath coming out short, seeing her breasts heave with every gasp, and to smell her vanilla and peaches.

He would have to be gentle with her. "I can be gentle, Ginny, will you let me show you?"

Ginny hesitated. If she said 'yes' it would not be rape. If she said 'no' then he would know that she was lying before, and he might harm the baby if he became angry.

"Yes, Tom."

>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure it was Moscow, Ron?" said Harry, staring around at the near deserted streets; it was as though something had happened and people were afraid to go out.

"Of course I'm sure," Ron replied, "_I_ cast the spell, but it didn't say where precisely."

"There might be Wards," Hermione suggested.

"If the bastard set up Wards the spell wouldn't have worked," Ron said, concealing his wand in his sleeve, and muttered "Point Me." The tip of his wand shot out a silver arrow, westwards.

"What if he's there?" Harry said darkly.

Ron looked ahead. "Then we'll have to take our chances."

>>>>>>>>

The arrow had pointed them the way there. A house came into their view, it was rather normal, nothing seemed unusual about it, and their were no guards at the door. "He must be too confident," Hermione said, smiling.

They walked up to the door and knocked on it cautiously, themselves becoming confident as they had encountered no booby traps whatsoever. A house-elf opened the door. "Yes?" it squeaked.

"Is your _master_ here?"

"No, sir," it replied. "Tilly can't permit any visitors."

Ron was beginning to get frustrated at this small obstacle. "Stupefy!" he hissed, and the house-elf fell back onto the marble floor with a dull thud.

"Ron!" Hermione protested.

"I've only made it easier than it already is," he defended. The arrow began to spin wildly, then it stopped on a nearby staircase.

"A bit too easy," Harry murmured as they began walking up the staircase.

"I don't understand," Hermione whispered, "there are no Wards whatsoever."

"Maybe he thinks that everyone has given up," Harry suggested.

"Who cares?" Ron said impatiently. "This is luck, let's be glad that we are having some." The silver arrow pointed southwards as they reached the top of the stairs, toward a door at the end of the passage. "I want to be alone with Ginny for a while, to tell her what has happened."

"Don't you think that should wait, Ron, we should get her home first," Hermione said softly.

"You're right, that should wait." Ron made his way to the end of the corridor and pushed open the large oak door. "Ginny?" he called softly, shutting the door behind him.

"Who's there?" came her panicked voice from behind the concealed side of the bed.

"Have a look."

Ginny peeked over the edge. "You're not real!" she cried.

"Of course I'm real," he muttered, edging onto the bed. His eyes widening as she came into view, his expression turning to pure rage. "What the fuck has that bastard done to you!"

Ginny began to cry. "He w-wouldn't st-stop. I'm sorry, Ron!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Uh oh…. Ginny's gotten away….What will Tom do? Sorry for the disappointment, but you will just have to wait until the end of the story. Also, I am rewriting and adding scenes to the next chapters, so the next chapter might not be up until next week depending on whether I want to change anything. Meanwhile, I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter, it keeps me going knowing your thoughts on the fic.


	20. Home Front part ii

**Disclaimer:** No own Harry Potter.

A/N: **Jay Ficlover**, Tom was Ginny's first, she was just trying to wind him up, and obviously, it worked.

**Chapter 20: Home Front Part ii.**

Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got back to Grimmauld Place, Ginny was taken to the old bedroom that she had occupied during the summer before her Fourth Year. She was told to rest, and when she awoke, the old and wizened face of Albus Dumbledore floated into view, a soft smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor," she said croakily, noticing that she had been dressed in a thick cotton nightgown. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," he replied. Then his face became serious, and hard, but not in a way to frighten her, as Tom would. "Now, Ginny, Ron has told me that I can only tell you certain things about what has been happening, so I hope you don't mind if I ask the questions?"

"It's OK," she muttered, she was too tired to think of any questions to ask anyway.

"First, I would like to tell you about your brother. Now, he doesn't know, but I know that he used Dark magic to find you, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said quietly, "and he never gave up on you, when, I am ashamed to say, we all did. I hope you realise how lucky you were to be given such a brother."

"I know, I am grateful for Ron," she whispered, not understanding why he was telling her this.

"Second, Madame Pomfrey suggested that you might want a potion, for the child to be –,"

This time, Ginny fully understood what the Headmaster was saying. "No," she said firmly, "I don't want anything of the sort. It's only a little baby, and it's part of me…" she laid her hand on her stomach gently, glad that nobody had tried to harm him while she was sleeping. "I'm just glad Tom can't hurt him."

" 'Hurt', Miss Weasley?" he said curiously. Ginny explained to Dumbledore that this was not her first pregnancy, and that she had suffered a miscarriage because she had disobeyed Tom's wishes. "And, was this one planned?" he said, frowning lightly.

"Yes," she said quietly. "He wanted another, and I think he thought that I wanted another also. And, I am now bound to him, sir…" she whispered sadly.

"Bound…? You are married to him?" he said, unable to disguise the shock in his voice. Why would Tom Riddle wish to marry Ginny Weasley? Why would he want another child? "And was this forced?"

"Of course it was," Ginny replied in an offended tone, "he threatened me with the usual; he said that he'd hunt my family down, and kill them in front of me, one by one."

Dumbledore began to draw up the only feasible conclusion that was available. "Did he mention anything about why you were kidnapped?"

"He mentioned something about needing the other half of his soul," Ginny shrugged, "I didn't understand, and I don't know if he attained it either, Professor. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Miss Weasley, it is I that should be apologising," he said in a sorrowful tone, "none of this would have happened if I had placed Wards around The Burrow."

"It's alright, Professor, as you say, it's dangerous to change the past," she said clearly, "and everyone makes mistakes." She looked down at her stomach and knew her baby was going to be born, safe and loved, with no Tom to ruin it for her. And she didn't care if he was its father, because she had learned to enjoy the small movements and gentle, sometimes sharp, kicks coming from her abdomen.

"You'll be a good mother, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

"It's a boy, you know," she said, a little sense of joy evident in her eyes, and Dumbledore was astonished at how well she was coping with all that had happened to her simply because of an unborn child.

"Did he hit you often, Miss Weasley?" he questioned.

"Only if I disobeyed him," she answered, still looking affectionately down at her rounded stomach. "But, recently, he seemed to be almost _obsessive_ about me being his and never leaving his side."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled curiously as a thought came to mind, concluding the enigma that was Tom Riddle. "OK, Miss Weasley, just one more question before I leave you to rest some more, do you know his whereabouts when you were rescued?"

"He told me, but I can't remember the name," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "He's taken over the Russian Federation, so he told me," she added hastily.

"Ah, that explains the deserted streets Harry was talking about," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Action will be taken, Miss Weasley, there is no need to worry. For now, you need to rest more, and I'll finish my questions later."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore left her room, thinking of what Ginny Weasley had achieved; Tom Riddle's seemingly non-existent heart. But, she did not realise this, she did not realise how important she was to Tom Riddle, and she did not realise that he would go to any lengths to get her back.

>>>>>>>>>

Tom finally got home, he had finally rid the world of those rebel scum, the scum that had pulled him away from his little Ginny. He didn't know why they could not just accept that they were conquered. If they embraced this fact, then he would be able to stay with Ginny. As he opened his bedroom door, he wondered if she had grown, he wondered if she had missed him at all. He smiled, and was glad, once more, that he had gotten her pregnant again. "Ginny?" he called as he stepped inside.

The sight that greeted him was not Ginny, but a distressed-looking Lauren, pacing the room, and wringing her hands.

"Where is Ginevra?" Lauren stopped her actions abruptly, and bowed rigidly.

"M-Monsieur, Madame was…she was…_taken_," she finished weakly.

"What?" he hissed in a deadly whisper.

"One of the house elves was Stupefied," she said quickly, becoming more frightened than she already was. "Three people came, Monsieur, Harry Potter was amongst them. They took Madame," she whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"Harry Potter!" he hissed. "What were you doing while this was happening, Lauren?" he said maliciously, his usually handsome face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"M-Monsieur, I w-was in my room, I did n-not hear anything-."

"Get out, you pathetic woman!" he shouted. "Get out, before I kill you!" Lauren rushed out hurriedly as Tom slammed the door on her. She was worthless in his eyes, and later on he would punish her for letting Ginny get away. Then he thought, if Lauren had not heard her, then she had not screamed, she had not resisted…she wanted to go….

He sat in the armchair by the balcony doors, staring at his hands. It had only been a few weeks ago that his hands had been touching her, touching his baby…his baby….

He realised that he had become too cocky, she had blinded him, and she had made him forget the Wards. Then he thought, didn't the night he made love to her mean anything? He thought that she was content.

Didn't the fact that he was the father of the child she was carrying mean anything?

All he knew was that she was gone, his baby was gone. They had been taken from him. Potter, Potter had taken them, his possessions. And Tom knew that Harry Potter had stolen his things. It angered him more that his baby had been taken; he would not see him when he was born, and he would not be able to name him. Ginny would be in pain, and she would not have him to console her.

She had lied to him, he suspected. It angered him, but he felt that dull aching he had felt ages ago. His little wife, his soft Ginny had lied to him; had someone else touched her? Did she think of him as powerful? How could he have ever fallen for her lies? How could he have thought that she would admire him, and all that he stood for? But, he would forgive her; he would say to her that he didn't care as long as she came back to him.

He stood up, walking to her dressing table, seeing her brush that still had remnants of her red hair. Tom picked it up, studying it, remembering her brushing her long, wavy locks with it. With a shout of rage, he threw the thing at the mirror with full force, and watched it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

Tom wanted her with him, and he could imagine her there, standing in front of him. "I missed you, Tom," she would whisper, "and the baby missed you, too."

"I'm staying with you now," he said, "until he is born," and he touched her stomach, "and that'll be very soon, my love."

"I know," she would say quietly. Then he clenched his fist angrily.

"I won't hurt you, Ginny, tell me you'll come back to me," he stroked her imaginary cheek. "Why did you lie? Why did you make me believe that you loved me!"

>>>>>>>>>

While Ginny was sleeping, Professor Dumbledore found Ron Weasley in his room, alone, his cheeks wet with tears. "Mr. Weasley?" he said gently, and Ron snapped his head up, wiping his eyes hastily. "I've spoken to your sister, and she is fine."

" 'Fine?' How can she be fine?"

"She is handling the situation very well," he explained. "But, I am sad to say that she wishes to keep the child."

"What? Why?" Ron stood sharply, anger clear in his voice. "Didn't you try to persuade her?"

"It is not my place to make her do such a thing," Dumbledore said softly, "and it is not _yours_ to either. Your sister is stronger than you think, Mr. Weasley, but she needs to know that she has her family with her."

"I can't support that decision, sir, I refuse to allow that _kid_ come within 10 miles of me!"

"Then you will have to leave here, or allow Ginny to leave here," Dumbledore said earnestly. "You have to realise that the child is also part of your family, Mr. Weasley, and this fact has been accepted by your sister."

Ron sighed, not wanting to talk about the baby anymore. "Did she say anything else?"

"She also said that she was forced to marry him, Mr. Weasley, but it can be reversed, depending on what kind of ceremony it was."

"It just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"You will inform your brother, Charlie, he is on a mission, I believe."

"Yes, I will tell him, Professor."

>>>>>>>>

The next day, Professor Dumbledore informed the foremost members in the Order of the Russian invasion, and sent out a few Aurors to see if Ginny's information was true. And within a week, they were found out by a few Death Eaters and killed instantly.

Meanwhile, Ron found the courage to tell Ginny about their family. And she was told about their parents murder, Percy's sacrifice for his youngest brother, and Fred and George's disappearance. Ginny was comforted by Ron as much as possible, and when he left her to sleep once more, she cried harder. All those nights she could have refused him, and it would not matter, because she hardly had any family left, and she would have rather died.

Then she thought again, what about Ron and Charlie? They were still living, and they would have missed her. And what of her baby? He would have never lived. She decided to focus on the living, as it was the only way she could accept the deaths in her large family….

>>>>>>>

_I was standing atop a pile of crumpled ruins, and nothing but dust settled in the air. I could see heads of red, black, and brown amongst the ruins, the enemy had fallen, and I stood upon them all, sneering and stepping on them as I descended the makeshift stairs of bodies and brick._

_She was not amongst them, my Princess, I would never kill her._

_As I looked around, the sound of humming filled my ears, a tune unknown, but I followed it into the woods on the edge of the ruins, and as I came closer, the tune became sad. The trees of the wood were untouched. I stood in the archway of branches and leaves, and saw her…twirling about with her hair flying around her face and brushing her naked shoulders._

_She stopped as soon as her eyes landed on me, those brown eyes that glittered when she smiled. "They won't let me come back to you, Tom," she whispered. "I've tried…."_

_I kissed her forehead. "I'll come for you, I'll take you back, my Princess. Now there is no one to take you away from me again," I gestured to the chaos behind me, elaborating on her ability to soothe me, but also be the cause for my rage._

"_I told them I wanted to stay," she laid her head on my chest, falling into my arms, "but they took me anyway…. And then they wanted to kill our baby, our son."_

_I lifted her face and stroked her warm cheek. "It's alright, he is safe now," I stroked her stomach and kissed her, "and you are safe…."_

Tom awoke and turned to his left. "Ginny," he whispered, smiling and expecting to see her there, by his side, like she should be. He closed his eyes once more, and pushed the covers off himself, and remembered the night before; he had tried to sleep with a whore, thinking all that tied him to Ginny was the sex, but then he could not sleep with the whore. She was not Ginny, and he wanted Ginny.

He remembered what dream Ginny had said about them wanting to kill his baby. He knew it was only a dream, but it sounded like something they would do. Tom pulled a robe on, and decided that he needed to plan a course for action, and he needed to speak to Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny was his, and he was going to show them how true that was….

>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review, I want **10 Reviews** and since the next chapter _does_ need revamping, perhaps a little more reviews won't hurt either.


	21. Over The Top

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: **Jay Ficlover**, I don't really include Harry and Hermione in the story as I'd rather focus on Ginny and Tom, and I enjoy writing those scenes a bit more.

**Chapter 21: Over The Top.**

"Good evening, Lucius," Tom said to his most trusted Death Eater as he entered his study, "I trust my letter explained why I must speak with you?"

"Yes, it did, my Lord," he answered, "I suppose the girl is with Potter?"

"And Dumbledore," Tom smirked slightly, unable to muster any feeling, even scorn, since Ginny had been taken from him; he hated it. "Though the old man is losing his touch, he _still_ has his intellect."

"What do you wish of me, my Lord?" Lucius said, readily waiting his master's orders.

"I want you to gather up the forces, Lucius, we're going after Potter and Dumbledore."

"Both, my Lord!" he exclaimed.

"We are going to set an example," Tom said simply, "nobody takes my pregnant wife and gets away with it."

Lucius stared at the Dark Lord, and felt that perhaps the girl was not as disruptive as he thought; she had now become the trigger to the events that were about to happen. And when it did, Lucius Malfoy was going to make sure he was there when it happened. The Dark Lord would award him greatly for helping him get his only love back. And he knew this, he knew the Dark Lord loved the poor Weasley girl, it seemed the only person who didn't know this was the Dark Lord himself.

"I understand, my Lord," he said darkly.

"And I will be leaving for France next week, and then I shall join you once your mission is done."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Your son, Lucius," Tom said suddenly, "he was given the Mark a year ago, was he not?"

"Yes, my Lord, he was," Lucius then smirked smugly, "he eagerly awaits a mission."

"Well, you can tell him he has one, Lucius," Tom said. "I hear he has a knack for winding Potter up…."

>>>>>>>>

Harry looked around the corridors and remembered all the adventures he, Ron, and Hermione had shared, and the many times he had walked along this hallway to speak with Dumbledore, which was what he was going to do now. As he reached the gargoyle, he muttered "Strawberry bon-bons", as directed in the letter Dumbledore sent him.

Once he climbed the steps, he knocked on the door, and waited until Dumbledore came and opened it himself. "Ah, Harry, just on time, and you are not here because of some odd adventure your friends have gone on," Dumbledore said, with the familiar and comforting twinkle in his eyes.

"Makes a change though," Harry replied.

"Yes, I suppose so, Harry," Dumbledore ushered him inside, and sat at his desk and gestured for Harry to take the chair opposite. "That is one of the reasons why I sent for you, Harry. Things are changing."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Harry, I don't know how many times I have said that you may call me 'Albus'."

"Sorry, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, but continued. "I am getting old now, Harry, past my prime, and all of that," he still smiled, "it's time for you to lead the Light, it is you they aspire to, and even if you should fail, they will still fight for you, Harry, they will fight for The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"But, you created the Order, Professor," Harry insisted, "they follow you."

"They cannot follow an old man, Harry." Dumbledore stood up, and ran his wrinkled hand over his pet phoenix, Fawkes. "But, I must ask something of you, Harry," he stood beside him and handed him a small piece of parchment.

Harry unfolded it and read what was on there. "An address, sir?"

"Yes, I want you to take Ginny Weasley there, after she has had the child," Dumbledore said clearly, "you see, Tom Riddle will want her back."

Harry scowled. "What would he care for his child? Like father, like son, they say."

"Sometimes, it is not true. Tom Riddle did not know his father." Dumbledore looked at Harry sorrowfully. "From what Miss Weasley has told me, Tom has fallen in love with her -,"

"In love!" Harry laughed. "Voldemort, in love?"

"Do not laugh, Harry, it is not a joke," Dumbledore said seriously. "Miss Weasley is not aware of it, and I don't think Mr. Riddle _wants_ to be aware of it, but it is there." He returned to his sit as though he was tired. "You need to understand so you will be ready at any time should Mr. Riddle show up for the woman he has only ever loved. And a man such as Tom is more dangerous when he loves than when he hates."

"Ron said that he had married her," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, it is true, and the ceremony is irreversible, she is his wife forever until he dies. They are bound by blood and soul, and I have only heard myths of that type of marriage," Dumbledore looked across at Harry with an ironic smile on his face, "and he sealed the deal with a baby."

"It's despicable."

"Yet, he thought it was not, for he believes Ginny belongs to him, now and forever, and that means he will stop at nothing to bring her back to him."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

**September 2nd 2000.**

Tom flipped open his pocket watch. 10:00AM. He had expected to be at the small cottage 10 minutes ago. He had left Russia, after informing his General, and gone to Germany to be taken by an inconspicuous car, to Bologne in France. Time was very important now, the more that was wasted; the longer he would have to wait to take Ginny back. Though he still wanted for her to come to him. He could not think about how those bastards would be corrupting her mind, telling her that she should get rid of their baby….

He looked out of the window, and noticed for the first time that they were close to the sea, the Channel to be precise. Across those waters was Ginny and their unborn baby. Yet, he thought, was he unborn? How could he possibly know?

"My Lord," the driver called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "we are here." Tom readied himself to get out of the car as they pulled up at the driveway. The cottage was small, adequate enough for the amount of time he wished to stay there, and it need not be extravagant. The driver opened the car door, and Tom stepped out, ordering him to take his things inside and then to leave.

Tom, meanwhile, went inside and looked out of the window in the living room, wanting to look over horizon. He closed his eyes instead and leant his hand on the window frame. All he could ever think about was Ginny, it disgusted him to no end, and yet, he liked doing it. He liked wallowing in his battered pride.

"My Lord, your bags are in the hall."

Tom waved his hand in acknowledgement, and as the front door shut, he heard distant panting. He snapped his eyes open; it didn't sound like it was coming from in the house, or outside for that matter, it was coming from, coming from…his head…. He suspected he was having another fantasy again, unconsciously.

He turned away from the window, and the sound stopped as he went to pour himself a whiskey. When he turned back, an ear-splitting scream ripped his head apart, and he dropped the glass causing it to smash on the windowsill. What was this fantasy? He frowned, rubbing his head, and once he got over the initial shock, the panting began again. This time it was accompanied by words, words intercepted by groans. "Ooh…it hurts…make it stop!"

How could this be? It sounded like Ginny, she was in pain…pain? He worked it out quickly in his head. 9 months to day. His baby was being born! And he listened intently, to Ginny's panting, and knew that the bond of blood and soul was true. It worked as he had meant for it to work.

When he heard the faint cries of a baby, he _did_ rule the world. And if he should close his eyes once more, he would see the blurry image of an exhausted looking Ginny holding his newborn baby, but he did not. The one-way communication he had experienced, spurred him on. He had to finish his plans as quick as possible if he was to see Ginny again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Added Scene.**

**September 9th 2000.**

Ginny walked up the pathway of Grimmauld Place, two Aurors accompanying her; they had picked her up from St. Mungo's, where she had had the baby. It was night time now, and it was rather chilly. Nobody would realise that in her arms was her baby, wrapped in thick white blankets.

When they entered the house, the Aurors departed in different directions, and Ginny was thankful that, as she went up the stairs, the portrait of Mrs. Black was asleep. She did not want the newborn to be awoken by that shrill voice.

"Ginny," a voice said quietly behind her. She turned around and looked into the face of her brother, Ron. "That's _it_, isn't it?" he said distastefully.

"_It_ is a _he_," she replied carefully, "and he is lovely."

"How can you be so _glad_ about this, Ginny?" Ron said in a hard voice, his forehead wrinkling with a frown. "I need to understand."

"Because it is my baby, Ron, for goodness sake, and you're his uncle whether you like it or not," she hissed. "I've already gone through this with you, Ron, and I'm not repeating myself."

"What would Mum and Dad say?"

"They're not here to say anything," she replied angrily, trying to control the volume of her voice. "The baby is innocent, don't you understand?" Ginny looked down at the small boy in her arms, and back to Ron, her eyes sad. "He did not ask to be made."

"How could anything from that bastard ever be 'innocent'?" Ron said, his tone louder than Ginny would have liked. "And _you_ could have put a stop to this, you could have taken the potion!"

"Would you shut up?" she said harshly. "Listen to me, Ron, why can't you just accept my choice? You _have_ to, because I can't change my mind now!"

"Why don't you listen to me? You _could_ have taken the potion, when the choice was presented to you."

"I didn't want to take that _potion_," she spat. "Why don't you grow up? Just because the father is Tom, it doesn't mean you have to hate the baby. I am his mother."

"Don't call him that, Ginny, it's sickening," Ron insisted, looking away from her as though the sound of his name repulsed him.

"Why not? It's his bloody name!" Ginny said sharply. "I refuse to call him by his fabricated names." She sighed tiredly. "I've had enough of this, I'm going to bed-."

"Charlie won't approve-."

"Don't even bother telling me about Charlie." Ginny stormed off, leaving Ron alone in the hallway, and as he heard a bedroom door shut in the distance, he went back into his room, and dreamed about the days when they were all alive and well.

However, Ginny stayed awake, simply staring at the baby. She had not named him yet, for she had no idea what to call him. Many names flashed across her mind; Michael, Anthony, Jason…but none seemed to suit. Ginny gave up and decided that she would think some more the next day or she would end up calling him 'Baby' for the rest of his life.

She pulled back the blanket slightly to reveal a head of black hair, like Tom's. Ginny wondered if, when he was older, he would look like Tom, and she shuddered at the thought of looking into the face of her son and always seeing Tom.

_Knock Knock._

Ginny stood up, leaving the baby laying on the bed momentarily, and opened the door, revealing Harry in his pyjamas. "Harry?" Ginny said, frowning and wondering what he could want.

"I need to tell you something," he said, his face so serious that Ginny allowed him to come in. Ginny shut the door, and sat back on the bed next to the sleeping child.

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore told me to take you here," he pulled out a piece of crumpled parchment from his trouser pocket, and handed it to her, "he said to take you there when you had the baby."

Ginny had never heard of the location, and when she gave it back to Harry, she wondered why he was looking so distressed. "Right now?"

"No, you need to rest, and so do I, actually," he said softly. "Maybe in a few days."

"Why does he want you take me there?"

"He said that Tom Riddle will try to take you away again," he replied, rubbing his forehead in a suppressive way.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Ginny said gently, standing up and leading him to her bed.

"I…Dumbledore…he said that I should lead the Order," he said weakly, "but I can't, what if I fail? What if I fail you?"

"At least we knew that you tried, Harry, and that is all that matters."

"I can't afford to fail you," he said quietly.

"We all have faith in you, Harry," Ginny said clearly, "and even if you failed, I'd forgive you. He has no compassion, Harry, killing is in his instinct, it is not in yours, and you should be proud of that."

"Dumbledore told me that _he_ loves you," he looked pointedly at her, "is that true?"

"What?" she said, laughing unsurely. "He can't love…."

"Dumbledore said that you are the only woman he has ever loved," Harry said in a low voice, "he said he is more dangerous in love than when he hates. I need to know, Ginny."

Ginny thought back unwillingly, now that someone had said it point blank, it seemed clear that that was the truth, even though she did not want it to be. "Yes…yes, it's the truth…."

Harry stood up, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, confused. "Why?" And she saw his gaze fall on the baby. "There's no need to be, it's not your fault. And I'd say that he was the only good thing to come out of the whole thing."

Harry gave a small smile. "I understand."

"I wish Ron did," Ginny said, chuckling, and as Harry was about to leave the room, Ginny stopped him. "Harry? Wait. What would you name your son?"

Harry scoffed, and looked down, and when he lifted his head once more, he said, "Leo, like Lion, bit silly, but it reminds me of Gryffindor…. Good night, Ginny," he left the room, shutting the door as he did so.

Ginny looked over the baby once more, smirking. "Leo…."

>>>>>>>>

A few days later, Harry stayed true to his word, and took Ginny to the address Dumbledore had given him. Harry had told Ron and Hermione what he had to do before they left. They went by Portkey, and Harry destroyed it as soon as they reached the small, dilapidated looking house, but once inside, the house was a palace next to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny and the baby settled in nicely, and Harry was on alert at all times, fearful that Tom Riddle would come at any time, come for his only love….

>>>>>>>>

A/N: OK, I decided to add this scene, because this one did fit in well with this chapter, also I wanted the baby to be called Leo, because I thought that if Tom were to see the baby, he would be pissed off about it being named after a Lion, the symbol of everything he hates. Like bravery, and the fact that it was Harry that came up with it was the icing on the cake. So, anyway, review while I write the next chapter.


	22. Stab in the Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 22: Stab in the Back.**

"My Lord, can we trust this source of information?" Lucius Malfoy questioned cautiously, for questioning the Dark Lord was always a troublesome thing to do.

"I am not sure, Lucius," Tom answered thoughtfully. "Perhaps you can invite him to Malfoy Manor, Lucius, and we'll trap him there."

"And force a truth potion on him."

"Hmm, I didn't think of that, yes, I think we shall do that too," Tom added. He was going to reward Lucius greatly if this source did not turn out to be a farce. If it did, then Lucius would be _punished_ greatly instead. And the source, he would have his head lopped off for wasting precious time. "I'm becoming impatient, Lucius," Tom said, sitting down on the armchair by the fireplace, "I want to see my son."

"Of course, my Lord."

"That reminds me, Lucius," he said pointedly, "_your_ son, you have told him that he is to join the siege, if it should happen…."

"Yes, my Lord, he's quite happy now," Lucius said with a smirk. His son had been moping ever since he was forced to marry Pansy Parkinson, who had a horrid shrill voice, and hearing that nagging in your ear would make anyone sulky.

"Lucius, before you go, I'd prefer to stay at your manor," Tom said, not really asking for Lucius' hospitality, but telling him he had to give it. "Make it next week, I will have what we need by then."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius stood and bowed low, then left the room with a sweep of his cloak.

Once he was alone, Tom Summoned some parchment to himself, along with a quill and an ink well. He would need to send it to the source's house. Then everything would be ready….

>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny poked her head around her bedroom door to see what all the noise was about in the hallway. "Ron!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" her last words were muffled by Ron's tight hug, and once he let her go, she noticed the two men standing behind him.

"Dumbledore said I could stay with you, so I went along with the Aurors," he said, and he seemed happy that he was reunited with his sister again.

"Aurors?" Ginny said worriedly, her brow wrinkling.

"Don't sound so scared, it's for more protection, you dolt," he scoffed. Ron observed his surroundings with an appraising look in his eye. "Quite nice, isn't it?"

"Considering we are in the middle of nowhere," Ginny said bluntly. "Why is there any need for more protection?" she persisted.

"That is like saying 'why is there any need for eating?'" Ron said exasperatedly. "Where is Harry?"

"In his room, down the hall," she said quickly, and she shut the door in his face.

Why would Dumbledore send for more protection if he did not think it was likely that Tom would find her? She began to feel uneasy as she looked at Leo sleeping on her bed, she was more frightened that he would become like Tom, not of him finding her. But she could not bear the thought of being locked away again, and being forced to lay underneath the Dark Lord every night.

Ginny dreamt about him almost every night, and the baby was a constant reminder, but she did not hate him for it. Just recently she discovered a perfect diagonal scar on her right palm; the mark of marriage. It seemed that there was no escaping Tom, and it seemed that she was meant to be with him. But, she was not going to go down without a fight.

She liked it the way it was now, just her and Leo, and times like that very morning were always guaranteed when it was just the two of them. He had woken her up just as the sun was rising, desperate for food, and she readily obliged. She watched the sun rise over the hills, the morning dew making the seemingly endless fields shine. It was a lovely and peaceful time. With Tom, that would never happen, since he would probably have a nurse look after the baby instead of Ginny.

Ginny just hoped that when the time came, and she was sure it would come now, that she would be ready to resist, even if it _was_ meant to be.

>>>>>>>>>>

**September 29th 2000.**

Tom ran his finger over the glass vial, studying the contents of the small bottle; it looked like a few drops of water, but it was, in fact, a very powerful truth potion, given to him personally by Lucius Malfoy, who Severus Snape had given it to. Now he awaited his trusted servent to inform him that they had detained their target.

He would need to test the potion for accuracy, even though it had all the properties of Veritaserum; odourless, and colourless. But, then so did water.

Tom straightened and slipped the vial in his robe pocket as he heard footsteps approaching. "Come in," he called as a knock resounded throughout the bedroom.

Lucius Malfoy came into the room, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "We have got him, my Lord, and his wand is in my possession."

"Give it to me," Tom ordered as if he were speaking to a naughty child, holding his hand out patiently. Lucius handed it over with a disgruntled look. "Did you search him completely?"

"No, my Lord, we decided to wait for you," he replied as Tom pulled a cloak around his shoulders and set off to go to the lounge. Although Lucius was older than Tom, and a bit taller than him, he still feared his master, because Tom had explored every piece of magic, and mastered it. Nobody could match the Dark Lord, except Dumbledore perhaps.

When Tom strode into the lounge, the five burly Death Eaters detaining the masked man bowed low, and moved aside as Tom stood in front of the detainee. "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," he muttered, "and twice a traitor. Trust is an important issue here, I hope you understand." Tom pulled out the potion from his robe pocket and examined it once more. "Nott," he said suddenly, "come here."

A tall, black-haired man, stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, my Lord?"

"It is time to prove your worth," Tom held out the potion to him, "a drop and nothing more."

"Yes, my Lord," Nott reached out for it and delicately uncorked it, and sniffed it once, then gently tipped it up to allow a single drop to fall on his tongue.

Tom waited for about 10 seconds to ask a question that every man would lie about. "Did you sleep with your wife last night, Nott?" he said with a smirk, and watched as Nott struggled with himself.

"No," he finally choked out.

"Did you want to?" Tom said slyly, enjoying Nott's squirming.

"Yes," he answered in a easier tone than before.

"Why didn't you?" Tom persisted as he heard Crabbe snigger from behind him.

"She said 'Once is enough," he strangled out, and Tom gave a low laugh as he turned back to the bound man, and he searched through the mans robes and came upon another vial with the similar qualities of Veritaserum. Tom pulled it out.

"You suspected this would happen, but I suspected you would bring this. Here you go, Nott, the antidote," Tom threw the vial to Nott, who caught it handily.

"I suspected I would get it in a drink," the man said quietly.

"An age old trick, you should know I don't usually go for the original method." Tom sighed. "Now, let us get on with it, I'm growing more impatient then ever." He held out the vial and ordered him to open his mouth, letting the whole lot go. "Swallow."

Tom stood straight as he heard a loud gulping sound.

"The information you gave Lucius, is it true?" Tom started.

"Yes, it is," the man replied.

"And, why do you give this information?" Tom said as he walked back and forth in front of hooded man.

"It was more beneficial for me to give the information, then to keep it," he replied in a low voice. "I know that you want Miss Weasley more than anything, and that kind of want makes any man determined enough to win. I'd like to be on the winning side."

"What 'kind of want'?" Tom sneered.

"Love," he answered simply.

Tom scowled. "How very heart-warming," he said sarcastically. "And you will lead us to this destination, will you?"

"Yes."

"To trap us," Tom hissed. "To corner us into a small location we know nothing of.

"No, not to trap you, as I said, I want to be on the winning side."

"_You_ have the power to choose the winning side, you fool," Tom said menacingly, "don't try to overcome the deficiencies of the Veritaserum you know so well, because I know, too." Tom began pacing again. "The better question is, is this a trap?"

"No."

"I will reward you, but punishment will also be dealt out, as you might have expected since you switch loyalties so often," Tom said vehemently. "But, no punishment as of now. Lucius, I hope you have room in your dungeon until we leave for this _location_."

"Plenty of room, my Lord."

Tom watched as the Death Eaters escorted the man from the room. He never thought about love, and he wondered if the true reason for wanting Ginny so much was because of that weak _feeling_. It was what Dumbledore and Potter fed off, and it was what made them trust Severus Snape, who had just cost them their lives….

>>>>>>>>>>>

**Added Scene**

**October 5th 2000.**

Dumbledore was ready; he knew his time was coming to an end, though he would have liked to have died with some hot chocolate and sherbet lemons. He did love sherbet lemons. Of course, he had made sure that no Aurors would be caught in the crossfire, which was why he had delegated a couple to protect Ginny Weasley. Yes, the old Professor was prepared to die.

Tom Riddle had changed, and no longer did he fear his old Transfigurations teacher. Dumbledore knew this. Perhaps kidnapping Ginny Weasley was the best thing he had done, but allowing it to happen was the worst that they had done.

The sound of footsteps creaking gently on the old rickety staircase made him stand up from the moth-eaten armchair, and the door swung open with a loud squeak. Dumbledore smiled calmly as five towering figures spilled into the small room, though Dumbledore was sure he was taller. "We meet again, Tom," Dumbledore said with a hint of nostalgia as he came through the door, flanked by some more Death Eaters, a very angry looking scowl upon his face. "I presume you came for Miss Weasley, but you came at the wrong time, she's not here."

"I noticed that, you old fool," he spat out venomously. "Where is she?" he demanded. "And don't play games with me."

"Really, is there any need for all these people, the room is rather small-?"

"Tell me!" Tom growled.

"You know that I won't do any such thing," Dumbledore said, sitting back down, "I've erased my own memory of the location, so no potion will work on me." Dumbledore smiled once more, rather sheepishly. "She doesn't love you; you know that, don't you, Mr. Riddle?"

"Love!" Tom sneered. "That is all your people talk of isn't it, Dumbledore? You think it will save you, but I beg to differ."

"You didn't answer my question, Tom," Dumbledore stated grimly. "Miss Weasley, fortunately enough, was not traumatised, and she told me everything, quite willingly."

"I really don't care what she told you," Tom said impatiently, "I want to know her whereabouts, and if you don't know, then you are of no use to me, old man." Tom was about to lift his wand, but smirked and gestured to the cloaked man behind him. "I am surprised that you do not wish to know who sold you out, Dumbledore."

"Ah, I forgot," he said, "old age doesn't become me very well."

"Well, you shall know before I kill you," Tom smiled as the cloaked man stepped forward, and when he pulled his hood back, Tom was a bit disappointed that Dumbledore did not react the way he wanted.

"I suspected something of the sort," Dumbledore said simply, "and that is why all my Aurors, including Miss Weasley and the child, are hidden."

"And that is why you shall die, taking my son from me like he is yours," Tom stated with anger.

"But, you should remember that you took Ginny from her home like she was yours," Dumbledore said quietly, "but, she is not yours, Tom, she may have your heart, but you do not have hers."

"I've had enough of this talk about_ love_," Tom spat the word out like it was diseased. "Goodbye, old man." Tom lifted his wand quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ And the last thing Dumbledore saw was the flashing green of the notorious Killing Curse.

>>>>>>>>

Once back at Malfoy Manor, Tom punished Snape severely for giving him the wrong information of Ginny's whereabouts. But, he did not use his full power as he did lead Tom to Dumbledore, and now he lay stone dead in that murky grey armchair. But, no Ginny, and no baby. He was getting pissed off now.

Dumbledore had pushed all the right buttons to make Tom more angry than he had been. Telling him that Ginny did not love him at all, and saying there could have been a possibility that she would have gone mad because of what he had done to her. And he dare mention his son. But, as he reminded himself, he was dead.

Tom thought about the one-way connection he had shared with Ginny, and he wondered if there was a way that he could find out where she was through that. He had not known much about the marriage ceremony that he had chosen, only that there souls would intertwine further, and that it was irreversible. He remembered the minister that had performed the ceremony and decided to contact him. He would know about it.

>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: OK, not as great as my other chapters, but it is necessary. Sorry about the added chapters, I just write these scenes and decide that they would be better off separate, then decide that they would be better off with the chapter. Crazy.

**Bumblez 24:** Sorry that Harry is annoying, but I don't understand why you'd say that. He isn't meant to be annoying.


	23. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Ah… the end is nigh, and you're all probably whooping with joy to know what happens. However, I have two completely different endings, but you will only get one, but which one, you ask. You will have to read to find out. But, before you do, have you read the added scene to Chap 22? (yes, I know, another added scene :sigh:) Anyway, replies to select reviews at the bottom.

**Chapter 23: Calm Before The Storm.**

Ginny walked down the stairs and into the living room, with the baby in her arms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had joined them a couple of days ago, where sitting around the small coffee table eating their breakfasts. They instantly became silent as she entered the room. Ginny did not become upset though, she was glad because not everything had changed.

She placed the baby down in a vacant armchair as she wanted to make her own breakfast without the awkwardness of holding the baby as well. All she wanted was a piece of toast anyway.

Once Ginny had left the room, the baby, who Ginny had propped up against a few pillows, began to stare around at the three people he did not recognise. "Look at him," Ron said quietly, "staring, as if he's trying to suss us out."

"He's a _baby_, Ron," Hermione said in a hard tone, yet even she felt uneasy under the gaze of the baby.

"He doesn't even have Weasley hair," he said distastefully, persisting in his quiet tirade over the little boy. "It's got _his_ hair. Why is he staring at me?" Ron said uncomfortably.

"Maybe, because you _do_ have Weasley hair, like Ginny's," Hermione glanced at Leo, then turned back to Ron, smiling. "Aww, isn't that sweet? He wants you to hold him, Ron."

Harry snorted into his cereal, the first sound he had made throughout the whole conversation.

"What? I'm not touching it," Ron insisted, "just because my hair looks like Ginny's!"

"Come on, Ron, don't you want to try, at least for Ginny's sake?" Harry said seriously now as the baby began to whine at not getting what he wanted, holding his small arms out still.

"No," Ron answered stubbornly, turning away from Leo, and he ignored the baby as he had planned to do for the rest of its life. But, the baby had other ideas, and began to cry as loudly as possible.

The three of them stiffened as the wailing became even louder. "Just pick him up!" Hermione shouted over the noise, but Ron was saved as Ginny came running in, an angry look on her face as she bent down to pick Leo up, whispering soothingly to him. She threw a deathly glare at Ron before she left the room, knowing that it was he who had probably done something to upset the baby.

"Was nasty Ron being mean to you?" she said as the baby began to play with her hair, forgetting all about Ron in a flash. Ginny then finished eating her toast. When she went back up to her room, she was glad once more that Leo rarely came into contact with anyone but her. Nobody would ever accept him, he would always be tainted by that small, or rather, big detail of who his Daddy was.

>>>>>>>>>>

_Feelings_. He had to tap into his _feelings_ to find her.

Tom had talked with the minister, and he had said the exact same thing his books were telling him. He had to venture deep into his soul to figure it out, to understand _why_ he wanted to find her. Why did he want to find her? Because she had his child with her. That could not just be it, since he certainly was not finding her.

Tom snapped the remaining book shut and sent them all back to the bookshelf from which they came. He sat down in one of the plush armchairs by the fireplace, and held his head tiredly. If this is what potential Emperor's had to do to obtain their Empress, he felt like he would rather be a lowly King instead. That was the thing, she was going to be an Empress, she would be getting the most fabulous clothes on the planet, and she could order people around. What more could a girl want? _Love_, something whispered in the dark recesses of his mind. He stood up and went to look out of the window.

There it was again, coming back to haunt him. He could give Ginny love, he could show her love, if that is what she wanted so badly. Then he wondered, did he love her? Perhaps it was so, and that was why he was going to all this trouble to find her. He knew he had to accept it if he was to bring her back, he would have to embrace the fact that he loved Ginny.

Tom laughed quietly. _Lovely Ginny,_ he thought as he chuckled, _my little, loving Ginny…. I love Ginny, but she doesn't love me. How ironic, but it matters not, because _I _love her!_ Tom stopped laughing as he felt himself being thrown back forcefully, and he groaned as he whacked his head on the floor, and when he closed his eyes, what he saw made him smile as he fell into a numbing sleep.

And that was how Lucius Malfoy found his master on the floor of his lounge, still sporting a stupid grin, with blood circling his head and matting his black hair. When Lucius bent to check his pulse, Tom coughed and moaned at the pain in his head. "Lucius," he said hoarsely, "I'm glad to see you care for my wellbeing, but I'm alive, very alive…." He breathed out with some amount of content. "But, I need my head patched up if I am to get my little Ginny… and kill Harry Potter."

>>>>>>>>

Within that very day, Tom had Lucius gather a small group of Death Eaters; he would not need an army for this, since what he had seen had been most delightful. There was hardly any protection at all. It was not he who had become cocky, it had been Dumbledore; he thought that he would be unable to find her. What a joke….

Tom waited until night, when they would most likely be asleep, and then they could surprise them. They say surprise is the best form of attack, and Tom was going to test that little theory in just a few hours.

He had planned to Apparate there, but the other Death Eaters did not know of the location, so they would have to fly, under an _Evanesco_ since it would not do to be spotted by some stupid Aurors when he was so close to taking Ginevra away again. By the time they reached the countryside, it would be dark anyway. It was a simple plan; simple, but effective.

>>>>>>>>>

Ginny looked out over the darkened fields as she fed the baby, he had been crying restlessly until she had woken up. Now, as she looked over the pitch black horizon, she felt as though someone had placed an enormous weight on her stomach, and she felt sick. She felt like something was going to happen, but she didn't know what….

"All done?" she whispered, her voice slightly shaky. She pulled up the sleeve of her nightdress, smiling down at Leo as he gurgled happily. At least he was content. Then she thought about Tom; she pitied him in some strange way, and she hated herself for it, but the pity was there. He had not seen his son when he had wanted him more than she.

Ginny shivered as she felt a draft coming from the gap under her door; perhaps someone had left a window open downstairs….

>>>>>>>>>

A/N: OK, Tom was kind of OOC there, but this _was_ written before HBP, and most of us HP fans didn't know that Tom has never felt love or something like it before. Anyway, another shortie again, but, as my mum says, 'smaller things come in better packages.' Well, she only says that to make me and my sisters happy about being short ourselves.


	24. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Review Replies:**

**Inappropriate-name: **I have some stories in the works, but I haven't shaped them yet. Though I have a promising Theodore and Ginny fic. No Tom, in that one.

**Jay FicLover:** Well, since you asked nicely, here is an update.

**Maja: **Thanks for your review, but what is the Andersen's Tale?

**Dark Princess 66:** You'll find out if you read this next chapter, also thanks for your review.

**Sapphire-Serpent:** What is your website?

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle.**

As they entered the house, Tom knew she was there, somewhere, he could feel her, smell her lovely scent, he could just taste the air, and it would be like licking her skin. It seemed to him that getting Ginny back was more important than killing Potter; though it would be a fine night if Potter was killed, and not quickly. He had just the thing to kill him with.

Of course, they were still under the invisibility charm, so when a short, blonde-haired man came down the stairs, he had no idea that they were there, and he was still probably clueless when he had his throat cut. A few minutes later, another unknown man came down the stairs, searching for his friend, and upon seeing his friends body, he, unfortunately, screamed and had his throat cut too.

And, so Tom waited for Potter and his little band of sidekicks to meet him.

>>>>>>>>>

Ginny stiffened upon hearing a muffled scream downstairs…what was happening? After a minute or so, Hermione came rushing in.

"Ginny," she said hurriedly, "Harry's Sneakoscope is going off, and since Dumbledore gave it to him, we must trust it."

"I heard a scream downstairs-."

"Yes, I did too," Hermione replied hastily, looking over shoulder. "We have to go, Ginny, come on!"

"What?" Ginny almost felt like crying. "Is _he_ here, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Harry and Ron have gone down the back stairs to check if anything is out of the ordinary," Hermione muttered. "Harry told me to get you and the baby out of here, just in case."

Ginny picked the baby up once more, wrapping his white blanket around him tightly, and grabbing her wand; she wasn't going to go down without a fight, that was a sure thing. Just then a loud whistling sound penetrated the air, and Hermione seemed to grow even more anxious.

"Come on, Gin, that was the signal," Hermione hurried Ginny out of the bedroom and down the end of the corridor, toward another set of stairs leading outside to the woods.

Ginny wondered if she was going to be running all her life, looking over shoulder, taking extra care about where she went with Leo, always on the lookout in case Tom took her by surprise. Once they had gotten down the stairs, and through the small hallway, Ginny could hear talking coming from the entrance hall. "Hermione, do you hear-?"

"Shh," Hermione shushed her, "come, we should get to the woods."

"Shouldn't we help?" Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny, how can you possibly help with the baby in your arms?" Hermione reasoned, becoming impatient with a resilient Ginny.

"I have one hand free," Ginny insisted, "and what about you? I can handle going to the woods by myself, Harry might need you."

"We don't even know how many people we are up against, Ginny," Hermione sighed tiredly. "I don't know how this is possible, because Dumbledore set up Wards around this place."

"Maybe something's happened to him…" Ginny said darkly.

Hermione looked her in the eyes. "Do you really believe that?" Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly, completely different from the strong and insisting tone she had just had.

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "I really don't know…."

>>>>>>>>

Tom had ordered everyone to take off their invisibility charms now that Potter, and Ginny's brother had decided to join them. He had them tied up, and their wands taken from them. Of course, they had shot a few _Stupefies_ here and there, and Potter had even tried use _Avada Kedavra._

"You know, Potter, that is very sweet," Tom drawled, with a sarcastic smirk on his face, "You still don't hate me enough to be able to use the Killing Curse. Didn't Dumbledore tell you a thing or two about that?"

Both Potter and the Weasley began to struggle against their bindings. Then Weasley began to shout. "I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" Tom sensed that Ginny's brother could be a threat, he had a lot of anger, or so Ginny had told him back when they conversed through the diary.

"I'd like to see you try," he muttered. The Death Eaters surrounding him laughed low. "But, first, I am more concerned about my little Ginny. You know, I was very angry when I came home to find that my pregnant wife had been stolen from me, and then I resolved that it was necessary." Tom strode toward Potter, and smirked down at him. "It was necessary, because I knew I had to kill _you_ even more."

"You're mad if you think Ginny really wanted you," Harry said quietly, but it was enough to make Tom's blood boil, "why would she ever love a murderer like you?"

Tom sneered as he kicked Harry down, and stood on his chest with one foot, and pressed into his ribcage. "I'll tell you why, _Potter_," he spat, "because I _notice _her, I _understand_ her, and I _own_ her!" he shouted. "Do you understand? She is mine!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry said hoarsely, "you might start believing it."

"I want to know where she is," Tom hissed, as he pressured the heel of his shoe even harder. "Tell me, and maybe I'll spare the Mudblood. I know she's here…" then Tom realised something, "she's helping Ginny, isn't she? Tell me!"

"I'll never tell you anything!" Potter choked out.

"Very well, then, you shall get your just rewards…" Tom turned around. "Nott, MacNair, find the girls, bring them back to me."

"Yes, my Lord," they muttered in unison, and they slouched off.

Tom stood still for a few minutes, and thought about what he should do next. "Draco," he said suddenly, "the knife, I think it's time for Potter to join his beloved Dumbledore."

"What?" the Weasley said loudly.

"Ah, how could you know?" Tom said in a sardonic voice. "Dumbledore, I am sorry to say, is dead, all alone in that run-down house. Very tragic end, but it was his own doing." Tom flicked the knife up, and caught the hilt handily. "And as Dumbledore had a tragic end, you shall have a messy end. Draco, hold his head up."

Draco Malfoy stood behind Harry and managed to connect his knee with Harry's head.

"Oi, you bastard!" Ron yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Have you not been listening, Weasley?" Malfoy said in a snide voice, "Potter's going to die!" Malfoy gave an eerily cold laugh as Tom knelt down in front of Harry.

"Any last words, Potter?"

"Yeah, go to hell!" he hissed.

"You first," Tom sneered as he lifted the knife, and the last thing Harry heard was his best friend screaming his name….

>>>>>>>>>>

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione and Ginny cried together as two figures clad in black advanced on them; they were too quick for the burly-looking men. They fell to the floor with a dull thump, as they reached the edge of the woods, Hermione stopped Ginny.

"Listen, if we separate, don't use any spell to say where you are," she said quietly, "it might alert the Death Eaters."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "I know."

"Oh, right," Hermione said sheepishly. "I suppose I'm still an annoying know-it-all." She gave a small smile, and gestured to start walking into the woods again.

"_STUPEFY_!" A voice rang out through the night air, the red light chasing Hermione and Ginny, both wondering who would it hit. Another dull thud followed, and as she slowly opened her eyes, she found that it was Hermione lying awkwardly in the overgrown grass. Ginny began breathing heavily as she felt a presence behind her, then a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Ginny, you're still so sweet-smelling."

"Leave…me alone," she breathed out, holding the baby tightly.

"I've done a lot to find you, Ginny," Tom whispered, "I missed you so. And I am disappointed that you are no longer pregnant, but we can work on that."

Ginny spun around her wand pointed at Tom's throat. "Don't touch me, or I swear I'll…-."

"What will you do, my love?" Tom said gently, the dawnings of a smirk beginning to preside over his face. "Kill me? I don't think so; you're too pure for things like that."

"Am I?" She hissed. "I'll do it, I swear!" she said as he was about to touch her cheek.

Tom simply laughed. "You would have done it by now…" he whispered. "My son, how could I forget? I heard you, Ginny, I heard the baby, when you gave birth. That's how I found you."

"I don't care! I'll-I'll… knock you out, and run away!"

"If you would look down, Ginevra, you would see that my wand is pointed directly toward your friend over there," Tom whispered in a deadly tone. "Now, I am capable of the Killing Curse, Ginny, and I'm not afraid to use it. What shall you do, Ginny?" Ginny stared into his eyes for a few seconds before slowly looking downwards; she never realised it when Tom snatched her wand away until she looked back up. "You have two choices, Ginny, run away and I'll kill your friend and your brother, stay with me and I'll spare her and your brother. What will it be?"

She had had heart set on running away, but Hermione and Ron were still alive, she could save their lives…. "How do I know you won't kill them later?"

"I'll let you visit them, once a month," Tom muttered, "of course, only if you remain complacent to me, Ginny."

Ginny looked down at the baby, who had been sleeping throughout all of the terrible happenings. What kind of life would he have when he became older? They would have to constantly move around, in fear of the Death Eaters… and she would have no one at all to help her. Everyone would be dead, and in the end, when all had died, he would find her anyway. She could save a lot of lives.

She sighed tiredly, resigned, and Tom seemed to understand that it was a sign of surrender. "I've wanted to touch you for so long…."

>>>>>>>>

When Tom had revived Nott and MacNair, he told former to take Ginny and the baby back to the manor, and the latter to take the Mudblood to the dungeons. Once that was done, he returned back to the entrance hall of the house, and had Ginny's brother taken to the dungeons by Draco Malfoy, who was very delighted at this; having a hand in Potter's murder, and taking his best friend to a place like hell.

"I want this place burned to the ground," Tom announced. "I don't want anything leftover from the remains, does everyone understand that?"

"Yes, my Lord," they answered in unison.

Tom left then, Apparating outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, to join Ginny once more….

>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well, there you have it, please, please review. I had some amount of writers block, but now I'm fine. Also, I need to know if everyone wants the Epilogue, I have written that, so tell me if you want it or not.


	25. EpilogueAftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and co.

A/N: And, here is the Epilogue.

**Epilogue -**

**Aftermath**

Tom held Ginny by the balcony doors, smelling her hair, while Ginny silently cried. He let her cry without reprimanding her, but he knew why she was crying, he knew… but he did not want to tell himself that it was so. "Here you are," he murmured, "and here is where you will stay… no one to take you away from me again, especially not Potter…."

"Dumbledore," Ginny whispered almost inaudibly.

"That old fool is dead, Ginny," Tom said sharply, "by my own hand, the hand that touches you."

"Y-You're a monster," she whispered again, but this time with contempt in her voice. She lifted her face to look at him with a venomous look in her teary eyes. "It's no wonder that no one has ever loved you."

Tom felt angry at her softly-spoken words, a terrible rage mixed with infuriating pain. "_You_ will love me, Ginny!" he said viciously as he spun her around to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and her tightly. "You will love me."

"I will _never_ love you, Tom!" she cried out, wrenching out of his grasp. "And, I have never loved you," she said in a finishing tone. "How could anyone love you? You inflict pain, you murder, and you've taken my freedom!"

"Because I want the world, Ginny," he said simply, "and I want you by my side when I have it." He touched her cheek, causing her to look away from him. "You will learn to love me, little Ginny, over time," he trailed his hand down to her neck, and kissed her lips lightly.

"Learn?" she muttered against his lips, waiting for him to draw away. "Learn?" she repeated. "You can't _learn _to love, Tom," she said in a snide voice.

"Then you shall fall in love with me, Ginny, whatever it is, you will come to love me, and when the day comes, you will tell me," he said triumphantly. "I know you are upset, because you want your brothers, and I shall give you your brothers, and all you have to do is mother my children."

Her head snapped up at his words, her eyes wide. "Ch-children?" she said in a faint voice.

Tom placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing her there gently. "Yes, Ginny," he replied, "I want to see you pregnant again, I want more children."

Then Ginny did what she thought she would not do; she begged. "Please, no, don't, Tom, please, I can't take this anymore," she said desperately. "I'm not that strong…." She trailed off, and turned away from him, her body shaking even more as he pulled her to him, his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to be strong anymore, Ginny," he muttered simply, "I'm strong enough for you."

Ginny stayed silent for a while, ignoring Tom's touches and kisses. "Dumbledore said that you loved me… is that true?" she mumbled.

Tom stood away from her then, his arms folded as she turned to face him once again. "You needn't listen to him, Ginny," he said coldly, "he's _dead_."

"Was he right?" she persisted, her head raised to look him in the eye. "I think he was."

"Don't talk of things that you know nothing of, Ginny," he said irritably.

"That's the problem, Tom, I do know about love," she said clearly, determined to get the answer out of him. "Why did you want to marry me? Why did you want another baby? Why did you go through all of that trouble just to find me?"

"I'll tell you why I did all those things," Tom hissed, gripping her arm violently, "because I knew I _could_ do them!" She was beginning to be disobedient; he would have to threaten her to get her to shut her mouth.

"I don't believe you, Tom," she said bluntly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ginny, with notions that I would ever love you." Of, course, he knew he loved her, but he was not about to admit it to her right there and then.

"Flatter myself?" she said laughingly. "I've never desired your love."

"But, you shall!" he hissed angrily, and he pulled her to him, kissing her roughly, and clutching her breasts hard. "You are mine, Ginny, and that is all…" he muttered before biting her neck fiercely.

But, that very night, as Ginny lay asleep, Tom leant over her, kissing her bare shoulder, and whispering in her ear that he did, in fact, love her, and that would be the last time he would say it to her.

>>>>>>>>

Over the next few years, Tom took Ginny to various different countries, showing her ancient architecture, paintings, and famous landmarks. He wanted to make her happy, and so he made sure that everyone treated her like a Princess. He liked showing her the world, and he liked everyone treating her like a Princess, because it would make her smile. But, Ginny wanted her family, all together again, something Tom could not give her, or want to give her, since he would say to her that she had a new family now.

Tom also allowed Ginny, like he promised, to visit her brother and her friend once every month. Although, whenever she came back, she would either be sad, or very tiresome. In exchange for what he gave her and let her do, Tom took Ginny almost every night. It came as no surprise when Ginny became pregnant again, and Tom treated her like a fragile doll on the verge of breaking.

Tom named the child this time, although it was a girl, and he named her Elizabeth for no reason at all, since he was still angry with Ginny naming his son 'Leo'.

As time went on, Ginny looked after her children as best she could, and tried to keep her hold on them before Tom corrupted them with his evil. And she always waited, forever waiting for the rescue that would never come.

>>>>>>>>>

**END.**

A/N: OK, short as usual, but who cares, because I don't. There was more, but I cut it out, because it was not really relevant to the whole story.

**Maja and Diggory:** I know it wasn't that good of an ending, but I am totally hopeless at writing scenes like that. And **Maja**, I do have an alternate ending, but it isn't developed properly, and I wouldn't really want to post it, since it would take the focus away from the REAL ending, even if it wasn't good enough for you.

**Eleriel:** Like your username. Anyway, I did feel sorry for Harry, because, well, I'm not really sure, but it might be something to do with the fact that I've followed half of his life through Book 1 to Book 6.

**Studiofreek:** I know what you mean about the good guy always winning, because it isn't like that in real life at all. Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Leia:** Do you like Star Wars? Anyway, yes Harry IS dead.

**Dracoandme:** Now, you have pointed it out, it does seem kind of stupid that Ginny DOESN'T say she hates him.

Anyway, review some more, but this time I won't be replying because their won't be anymore chapters. Also, if you want to ask any questions about the characters and what happened to them AFTER the Epilogue, then feel free to ask, and I will add a bit where I answer your questions. Bye Bye.


End file.
